Can't You Love Me Too? HoMin
by asukakizuno.p4s
Summary: HOMIN! Yunho "Shim... Changmin... sudah 18 tahun berlalu ya... senang bertemu kembali dengan mu... saatnya mengambil apa yang harusnya ku ambil waktu itu..." Changmin "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Yunho itu?" Demon!Yunho X Human!Changmin
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the PLOT kalau ada plot yang mirip, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Main Pair:** Yunho x Changmin & Siwon x Kyuhyun

 **Rate:** T (diusahakan untuk tidak sampai ke M)

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy(?)

 **Summary:**

Yunho "Shim... Changmin... sudah 18 tahun berlalu ya... senang bertemu kembali dengan mu... saatnya mengambil apa yang harusnya ku ambil waktu itu..."

Changmin "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Yunho itu?"

 **WARNING:**

 **Fiction, BL, future chapter can contain gore, etc**

* * *

 **Can't You Love Me Too?** **  
** **Prologue**

 **SHIM CHANGMIN  
** Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan mu.  
Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku jatuh hati dengan mu padahal kita baru mengenal kurang dari satu bulan.  
Aku belum pernah merasakan sesuatu sehangat ini.  
Aku, yang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai seperti ini.  
Tapi... salahkah aku jika aku mencintai mu yang bukan manusia?

 **JUNG YUNHO  
** Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta  
Di dunia ku, tidak ada yang namanya cinta.  
Kita tidak mengenal hal seperti itu.  
Tapi... semenjak bertemu dengan mu, aku mulai merasakan... apa itu cinta  
Seharusnya aku mengambil nyawa mu  
Tetapi kenapa kau membuatku merasa ingin melindungi mu?


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the PLOT kalau ada plot yang mirip, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Main Pair:** Yunho x Changmin & Siwon x Kyuhyun

 **Rate:** T (diusahakan untuk tidak sampai ke M)

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy(?)

 **Summary:**

Yunho "Shim... Changmin... sudah 18 tahun berlalu ya... senang bertemu kembali dengan mu... saatnya mengambil apa yang harusnya ku ambil waktu itu..."

Changmin "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Yunho itu?"

 **WARNING:**

 **Fiction, BL, future chapter can contain gore, etc**

* * *

Chapter 1

Silau

Itu kata pertama dibenak Changmin ketika ia membuka matanya. Suara ranjang berderit ketika ia bangun dari tempat tidur kecilnya. Dia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku setelah melewati hari yang panjang. Dan saat nya memulai hari sama seperti biasanya. Hampa dan membosankan.

"Changmin! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam diri disitu!? Ini sudah pukul 8!" teriak Kyuhyun dari arah dapur

Changmin berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi dengan diam. Dia hiraukan sahabat satu kamarnya, Kyuhyun yang masih berbicara entah tentang apa Changmin tidak peduli. Dia membuka baju tidurnya dan memandang tubuhnya yang putih mulus dengan satu bekas luka di perutnya. Dia elus bekas luka itu dan tiba-tiba saja dia teringat masa lalu nya ketika ayah kandungnya sendiri mencoba membunuhnya entah untuk apa.

Changmin masih berpikir kenapa orang tuanya setega itu kepadanya yang waktu itu masih berumur 6 tahun. Masih suci, hanya menuruti perintah orang tuanya hingga hari berdarah itu terjadi. Tepat setelah kejadian itu, dia mulai menutup dirinya dan menjauhi dunia yang disebut 'persahabatan'

Lalu siapa Kyuhyun? Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa Changmin percayai hingga sekarang. Mengapa? Alasan nya cukup simple. Kyuhyun adalah teman masa kecil Changmin yang entah bagaimana bisa bersama hingga sekarang. Hanya dia yang bisa Changmin percaya dan Kyuhyun juga mengerti keadaan Changmin yang membuat mereka semakin dekat

"Minnie! Berhenti berlama-lama didepan cermin! Kau jelek!" ledek Kyuhyun dari jauh

Changmin hanya memutar matanya dan menghela nafas. Dengan cepat dia membasu dirinya dan memakai pakaian yang menurutnya cocok dan langsung ke dapur

"Kau berisik sekali, Kyu. Ini masih pagi!"

Kyuhyun meletakan dua piring yang berisikan toast dan juga telur mata sapi di depannya dan di depan Changmin. Changmin mengambil dua gelas dan diisi dengan jus jeruk dingin.

"Kau selalu lama setiap pagi. Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi"

"Tapi kan tidak perlu berteriak. Kalau kamar lain terganggu bagaimana?"

"Hiraukan mereka. Lagipula kita anak-anak cerdas dan cukup terkenal di kampus ini jadi kenapa harus takut?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sombong

Changmin menghela nafas "Kau sombong sekali, kau lupa Kibum dari kelas mu masih bisa menyaingi mu?"

Raut muka Kyuhyun seketika berubah menjadi kesal "Cih! Jangan samakan aku dengan pelacur itu! Aku berhasil karena kerja keras ku bukan dengan menjual diri seperti dia"

Changmin makan dengan perlahan "Kau tahu darimana kalau Kibum pelacur? Yakin sekali dirimu. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua sampai kau dendam dengan nya?"

Kyuhyun memotong telur dengan kasar "Dia cari perhatian dengan sunbae incaran ku!"

Changmin mengangguk pelan "oh... tentang Siwon-sunbaenim lagi? Apa tampannya dia sampai kalian rebutan seperti anak kecil"

"Changmin, kau tidak mengerti! Dia tampan, bertubuh atletis, pintar, kaya dan satu lagi dia sangat baik. Ku ulangi SANGAT baik"

Changmin meminum jus jeruk dan mengangguk

"kau sendiri kapan mencari incaran mu?" tanya Kyuhyun

Changmin langsung tersedak minuman dan batuk ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun "K-Kau bilang apa?"

"kapan kau mencari pacar atau sebagainya? Kau harus mencoba membuka dirimu kembali, Minnie. Aku tidak selamanya bersama mu" ucap Kyuhyun serius

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, Kyu. Aku... masih belum bisa membuka diri lagi... kau tahu kan kenapa..."

"Tapi Minnie. Itu sudah 18 tahun yang lalu. Sudah waktunya kau melupakan kejadian itu dan menatap masa depan"

"aku akan mencoba... tapi kau akan ada bersama ku kan, Kyu? Sampai aku bisa mengandalkan orang lain selain dirimu" ucap Changmin sebari mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum "tentu saja. Tanpa diriku, bagaimana kau bisa berdiri sampai sekarang. Kau juga bisa selalu mengandalkan ku, tapi kau butuh orang lain juga."

"Aku tahu itu. Karena itu... bantu aku seperti biasa, Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ya tentu."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka mengambil tas mereka dan pergi menuju kampus mereka. Universitas SM.

Sesampai disana, Kyuhyun dan Changmin berpisah setelah mengambil beberapa barang di loker mereka. Kyuhyun masuk ke gedung khusus Jurusan arsitektur sedangkan Changmin masuk ke gedung jurusan seni.

Ketika berjalan ke gedungnya, seseorang tiba-tiba saja menabrak Changmin dan membuatnya terjatuh. Changmin mengelus bokongnya yang mendarat dilantai dengan cukup keras. Hampir saja Changmin berkata kasar kepada orang yang menabraknya sampai ia lihat sebuah tangan di depan nya.

Changmin mendongak ke atas dan memperhatikan pria yang berjongkok di depan nya sembari mengulurkan tangan nya yang tentu langsung di sambut baik oleh Changmin. Ditariknya Changmin hingga dia berakhir didalam dekapan pria di depan nya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria tersebut yang masih sedia kala memeluk Changmin

Entah karena apa Changmin tidak tahu, Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah di dekapan pria dengan suara berat tersebut. Dia masih membatu di dekapan pria itu. Dia menghirup aroma yang sangat menenangkan sekaligus merindukan baginya. Tunggu. Merindukan?

Tangan pria tersebut beralih ke kepala dan mengelus pelan rambut halus Changmin "Kau... yakin tidak apa-apa? Pundak ku tiba-tiba terasa basah. Kau menangis... _minnie_?"

Menangis? Seketika Changmin kembali ke dunia nyata dan segera mendorong pria yang memeluknya. Pipinya terasa hangat, dan basah. Dia segera menghapus air mata yang keluar entah kenapa.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa. M-maaf aku harus segera pergi"

Changmin segera mengambil tas dan barang-barang dan berlari menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan pria misterius tersebut sendirian.

Pria itu melihat sebuah kartu terjatuh didekat nya. Dia raih kartu tersebut dan melihat nya sepintas sebelum menyeringai

"Shim... Changmin... sudah 18 tahun berlalu ya... senang bertemu kembali dengan mu... saatnya mengambil apa yang harusnya ku ambil waktu itu..."

"Behemoth! Disitu kau rupanya"

Pria yang dipanggil Behemoth itu menengok ke arah panggilan itu "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu disini. Panggil aku _Yunho_. _Jung Yunho_ , Satan"

Pria yang disebut Satan tersenyum kecil "Sama dengan dirimu, jangan sebut aku itu. Panggil aku dengan nama manusia ku. _Siwon_. _Choi Siwon_. Lupakan tentang nama. Kau sudah bertemu dengan mangsa mu?"

Yunho menyeringai sembari menunjukkan giginya yang sama sekali bukan milik manusia "Kau pikir aku lelet seperti mu? Aku sudah menemukan mangsa ku sejak 18 tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja tubuh anak kecil mana bisa memuaskan rasa lapar ku ini"

Siwon mengangguk "Benar juga. Manusia tua itu bodoh ingin memberi iblis setinggi kita dengan anak kecil berumur 6 tahun yang masih suci. Mungkin untuk beberapa iblis rendahan jiwa seperti itu lezat, tapi bagi kita..."

"hmph. Seperti makanan yang tidak diberi bumbu sedikit pun. Tawar. Tidak memuaskan."

"lalu kenapa kau tidak ambil saja jiwa manusia tua itu? Dan kenapa kau biarkan anak kecil itu tumbuh?" tanya Siwon

Yunho memainkan kartu ditangan nya sembari menjawab "Aku melahap manusia menjijikan tersebut. Dan kau tahu rasanya? Sangat menjijikan. Salah satu jiwa yang paling tidak enak. Dan alasan kenapa aku membiarkan nya hidup? Agar ia membenci dunia ini dan mengutuk pemimpin malaikat itu. Selama 18 tahun ini, aku melihat rasa kebencian nya semakin banyak tetapi belum di tingkat dimana dia ingin melukai orang lain. Sepertinya pasanganmu yang menjadi penghalang akan hal itu. Tapi selepas hal itu, jiwa nya semakin lezat, won. Hanya menghirup aroma tubuhya saja, aku sudah mengigil"

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil "Pasangan ku ya... sudah sekian abad aku menunggu renkarnasi nya. Aku tidak menyangka mukanya mirip sekali dengan dirinya yang dulu. Aku tidak sabar untuk menariknya ke tangan ku lagi"

"Hati-Hati, Won. Asmodeus sangat mengincar perhatian mu. Dia bisa saja melukai _Marcus_ mu"

"Jika dia melukai marcus, aku tidak segan-segan akan memulai peperangan dengan nya. Tingkat ku masih lebih tinggi dibandingnya"

"Tentu saja. Kita salah satu kandidat pemimpin neraka. Bukan seperti dia hanya sampai sebatas selir"

Siwon memperhatikan lorong menuju kelas Changmin "Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yunho menatap foto Changmin "Aku akan membuatnya memberi nyawanya padaku dengan rela. Dengan cara mengambil kepercayaan nya"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi ku peringatkan, Yunho. Jangan menjadi seperti diriku." Ucap Siwon sembari meninggalkan Yunho

Yunho memperhatikan punggung Siwon sebelum Siwon lenyap "Mencintai ya... Aku lebih merasa terikat dibandingkan mencintai. Terikat dengan kutukan dari keturunan nya"

Yunho kembali menatap kartu mahasiswa milik Changmin "Kali ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Akan ku habisi keturunan terakhirnya"

Yunho berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelas Changmin sebelum menghilang dengan meninggalkan jejak sehelai bulu berwarna hitam pekat.

。

。

。

"Minnie~ Pelacur itu benar-benar membuat ku kesal~" Ucap Kyuhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" ... "

"MINNIE, KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK!?" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal

Changmin terkejut dan menjatuhkan susu kotaknya "Apalagi Kyu? Aku sedang berpikir sesuatu"

"Kau berpikir atau melamun? Oh ya Siwon-sunbaenim mengajak ku makan siang nanti! Kau bisa bayangkan itu! Aku menang dari Kibum!"

Changmin hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun

"Dan aku ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama ku! Double date, Minnie!"

Changmin mengangguk tanpa menyadari apa yang dia setujui

"YEYYY! Changmin, you are the best! Aku tunggu jam 2 di cafe dekat kampus nanti, oke?"

Changmin tersentak "Kau b-bilang apa? Double date?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat "Siwon-sunbae ingin mengajak saudara jauh nya jalan-jalan jadi ku pikir lebih baik kau ikut juga"

"T-Tapi aku tidak kenal-"

"Tidak kenal maka tidak sayang. Kata Siwon-sunbae dia orang yang baik jadi kenapa tidak?" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku takut bertemu orang baru, Kyu..." ucap Changmin sembari menurunkan kepala

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kan pergi bersama mu"

Changmin mengangguk kecil "baiklah... tapi janji jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar "promise! Aku kembali ke kelas ku dulu. Sampai jumpa di kafe"

Changmin melambaikan tangan pelan dan pergi menuju kelas nya sendiri. "Seperti apa saudara milik Siwon-sunbae... Siwon-sunbae saja sudah setampan itu... apa lebih tampan? Ah sudahlah bukan urusan ku"

。

。

。

"Changmin! Kau benar-benar datang!" Teriak Kyuhyun dari jauh

Sebenarnya Changmin ingin saja langsung pulang tetapi apa dia bisa menolak permintaan sahabat satu-satunya ini? Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyuhyun sudah membantu Changmin hingga sekarang.

"Aku tidak ada kelas lagi hari ini jadi aku ikut saja. Lagi pula bagaimana aku bisa menolak ajakan mu?"

Kyuhyun langsung merangkul pundak Changmin "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Minnie"

Changmin tersenyum kecil "Jadi dimana dia?"

"Siwon-sunbae menyuruh kita untuk masuk ke kafe duluan. Dia harus menjemput saudaranya"

Changmin mengangguk "baiklah. Siwon-sunbae traktir, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja. Kau beli saja apa yang kau mau"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kafe dan memesan makanan dan minuman sembari menunggu Siwon dan saudaranya.

。

。

。

"Jadi begitu rencana mu? Menggunakan diriku untuk mendekati mangsa mu? Hebat sekali. Aku merasa menjadi alat mu" ucap Siwon

Pria disebelahnya tidak menjawab ucapan Siwon sedikit pun. Dia sedang berpikir. Bagaimana cara untuk mencuri kepercayaan Changmin. Dia tahu itu tidak akan mudah. Dia sudah memperhatikan Changmin selama 18 tahun ini. Dan dia tahu alasan kenapa Changmin masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Behemoth? Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, Changmin sepintas mirip dengan max"

Dalam hitungan detik, Siwon tiba-tiba berada dibawah Yunho dan ada cengkraman kuat di leher pria yang lebih muda darinya. Suara geraman keluar begitu saja dari mulut Yunho sembari menunjukkan gigi tajam, Mata tajam berwarna merah menatap langsung ke mata hitam milik Siwon menunjukkan dominannya kepada pria yang sedang berada dibawahnya.

 **"Kau sebut nama itu lagi, aku tidak segan-segan akan membunuh saat ini juga, Satan!"**

Siwon tersenyum meremehkan "Jadi benar rumor yang berada di bawah sana. Behemoth salah satu kandidat penerus pernah dirawat oleh manusia dan hampir melanggar aturan neraka yang sama denganku. Tapi manusia itu berakhir mati karena Tuan Lucifer yang turun tangan. Sungguh ironis"

 **"Kau benar-benar cari mati!"**

"Apa yang akan kau dapat bila memakan jiwa keturunan terakhir dari dia? Kekuatan? Kehidupan kekal? Atau... dia sendiri?

Seakan terpukul dengan benda keras, geraman Yunho menghilang begitu juga dengan tangan yang mencekik Siwon. Pertanyaan Siwon mengusiknya. Selama 300 tahun sejak hari itu, dia selalu mengincar jiwa keturunannya tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Dan sekarang dia berpikir apa yang akan dia dapatkan setelah memakan jiwa Changmin. Apa setelah itu ia akan puas?

"Jadi dugaan ku betul. Kau tidak pernah berhenti mencari nya. Kalian berdua terikat seperti hal nya aku dan Marcus. Kami akan selalu terikat satu sama lain walau dia tidak mengingat ku"

Yunho berdiri dari Siwon sembari membersihkan pakaiannya "Aku sudah lupa apa dan bagaimana cara untuk mencintai. Tidak seperti mu"

Siwon juga ikut berdiri dan merapihkan pakaian nya "aku juga lupa bagaimana. Tapi aku yakin dia akan mengajariku lagi caranya"

"Sudahlah. Kita lebih baik masuk dan menemui mereka. Semakin cepat semakin baik" ucap Yunho.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali, Yunho-hyung" ledek Siwon

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku, akan ku habisi kau" geram Yunho

Siwon hanya tertawa dan berjalan menuju kafe diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya

。

。

。

"Kyu... Mereka kemana? Kenapa belum datang? Ini sudah 10 menit sejak kita datang dan aku sudah menghabiskan 2 piring tiramisu" ucap Changmin

"Sebentar lagi datang. Ah itu mereka! Siwon-sunbaenim!" Teriak Kyuhyun sembari melambaikan tangan kepada Siwon

Changmin membalikan badannya untuk melihat Siwon dan saudaranya, tetapi pria dibelakang Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya.

"P-pria itu..." Gumam Changmin pelan

Siwon dan Yunho mendekati meja Kyuhyun dan Changmin sembari tersenyum.

"Maaf kami terlambat. Tadi saudara ku kelupaan membawa dompetnya" ucap bohong Siwon

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti "tidak apa-apa sunbae-nim. Oh ya kenalkan ini sahabatku, Changmin. Tidak apa kan dia ikut?"

Changmin yang hanya diam sembari menatap Yunho sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyunie. Semakin ramai semakin menyenangkan bukan? Perkenalkan ini saudaraku, Jung Yunho. Dia akan tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa tahun kedepan" ucap Siwon

Yunho menunduk sedikit sembari tersenyum "Salam kenal, Kyuhyun dan Changmin"

"Berarti dia seumuran dengan mu, sunbae-nim?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Siwon menggeleng "tidak. Dia lebih tua satu tahun. Dan Kyuhyun sudah kubilang panggil aku Hyung saja. Rasanya aneh jika terus memanggil sunbae"

Pipi Kyuhyun merona sedikit "E-eh? Tapi kita kan belum dekat... Bukankah itu tidak sopan?"

Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut "tidak apa-apa. Nanti kita akan semakin dekat. Tenang saja. Oh ya lebih baik kita duduk dan memesan makanan. Apa kalian sudah makan?"

"Hanya cemilan kecil saja. Aku tidak enak makan sebelum.. h-hyung datang.. " ucap Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan kedua pria yang lebih tua darinya duduk

"Changmin-ssi, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan pucat" tanya Yunho

Changmin langsung tersentak kaget "a-aku tidak apa-apa, Yunho-ssi"

"Dia terlalu banyak makan tadi. Lihat dia sudah makan dua piring kue sedangkan punyaku masih setengah habis" gurau Kyuhyun

"Apa namamu Shim Changmin?" Tanya Yunho mendadak

Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung menatap Yunho. Changmin mengangguk malu "ya itu aku."

Yunho mengeluarkan kartu dari kantung celananya "Ini milikmu jatuh saat menabrak ku tadi. Aku tidak tahu dimana kelas mu jadi aku bawa tadi"

"Ahh jadi karena itu kau bertanya siapa Shim Changmin padaku. Untung saja Kyuhyun mengenal nya" ucap Siwon

Changmin mengambil kartu itu dari Yunho "Terima kasih banyak-"

"Panggil aku Hyung saja" potong Yunho

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya "Terima kasih banyak, Hyung..."

Siwon dan Yunho segera memesan makanan untuk mereka berempat. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Siwon dan Yunho tidak menyadari sejak tadi Changmin hanya dia sembari memperhatikan Yunho

"Kenapa muka itu terasa familiar...?" Tanya Changmin dalam hati

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dua pria di hadapan mereka dapat mengancam nyawa mereka.

 **。**

 **。**

 **。**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the PLOT kalau ada plot yang mirip, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Main Pair:** Yunho x Changmin & Siwon x Kyuhyun

 **Rate:** T (diusahakan untuk tidak sampai ke M)

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy(?)

 **Summary:**

Yunho "Shim... Changmin... sudah 18 tahun berlalu ya... senang bertemu kembali dengan mu... saatnya mengambil apa yang harusnya ku ambil waktu itu..."

Changmin "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Yunho itu?"

 **WARNING:**

 **Fiction, BL, future chapter can contain gore, etc**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Minnie, tadi kau kenapa? Hanya diam saja. Kau melamun apa tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Mungkin hanya terlalu banyak makan" ucap bohong Changmin

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan "baiklah... Aku akan di kamar jika kau memerlukan ku"

Changmin tersenyum kecil "Baiklah. Selamat malam, Kyu'

"Selamat malam, Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum memasuki kamarnya

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk, Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Wajah Yunho masih menghantuinya hingga sekarang padahal baru hari ini dia mengenalnya. Changmin benar-benar baru melihatnya hari ini tetapi wajahnya terasa sangat familiar. Seakan-akan Changmin pernah bertemu dengan pria bertubuh lebih kekar darinya

 _"Namamu mulai sekarang adalah U-know"_

Pikiran Changmin buyar begitu saja ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang.

"S-Siapa disana?" Tanya Changmin pelan

 _"Kau masih kecil. Mana bisa menyerang ku"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tetapi Changmin tidak bisa menemukan dari arah mana suara itu berasal. Tapi yang lebih aneh. Kenapa suara tadi mirip dengan suaranya?

 _"Ahahahaha... Kau sangat lucu. Kukira ... seperti mu akan menyeramkan seperti yang orang katakan"_

Ada satu kata yang tidak bisa Changmin dengar. Apa yang menyeramkan? Siapa itu u-know? Changmin menutup matanya dan memegang kepalanya. Sakit. Itu yang sekarang dia rasakan

 _"Kau ... yang aneh. Hei ... kenapa kau tidak takut padaku? Aku bisa saja membunuh mu seperti yang biasa aku lakukan"_

 _" ... kecil sepertimu melukaiku? Aku hanya bisa tertawa. Lagi pula tanpa ku, kau bisa mati diantara anjing-anjing itu"_

 _"Tsk. Kau pikir aku lemah? Aku ini calon penerus!"_

 _" Penerus atau bukan aku tidak peduli. Cepat bereskan itu!"_

Tambah suara yang familiar lagi. Suara tadi seperti suara Yunho hanya saja terdengar seperti suara anak kecil?

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Yunho itu? Kenapa kepala ku sakit sekali?" Lirih Changmin

Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya. Mencoba merelaksasikan pikirannya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Hingga tanpa sadar, dia jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Satan dan juga Behemoth. Kebetulan yang sangat langka untuk bertemu dua kandidat penerus neraka" ejek seorang pria berkulit pucat

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Asmodeus atau harus ku panggil Kibum?" ujar Siwon

Kibum tersenyum remeh "Apapun itu aku suka sekali saat kau memanggil ku, Siwon Hyung~" ucap Kibum sembari memeluk lengan kanan Siwon

"Kau menjijikan sekali, Asmodeus. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Satan" ucap Yunho dari atas pohon.

"Walau begitu kalian berdua pernah tidur bersama ku. Jadi apa bedanya?" Ucap Kibum

"Aku hanya butuh hiburan. Tapi kau tidak bisa memuaskan ku" ejek Yunho

"Apa yang akan terjadi bila... Aku tidur bersama Kyuhyunie atau Changminie?" Tanya Kibum sembari menyeringai

Tatapan tajam dari Siwon dan geraman rendah dari Yunho membuat seringai Kibum menghilang. Kibum menjaga jarak dari kedua iblis yang lebih kuat darinya. Hampir. Sedikit saja dia mengetes kedua pria itu, nyawa nya bisa hilang dalam sekejap.

"Kalian berdua... Apa yang akan Tuan Lucifer lakukan jika dia tahu bahwa kalian masih memiliki perasaan pada manusia? Ini akan sangat menyenangkan" tantang Kibum

"Kau-"

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Yang Mulia. Jika kami berdua melawan beliau, sudah pasti kami menang. Dia semakin berumur dan kekuatannya semakin menipis setiap jam" potong Siwon

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Satan. Yang Mulia Lucifer tidak mungkin kalah pada iblis rendahan seperti mu"

"Percaya diri adalah nama tengah ku. Aku terlahir dari rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Sudah sepatutnya aku seperti ini, bukankah begitu, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon sembari menengok ke arah Yunho

"Yang Mulia atau bukan, jika ada yang menghalangiku akan kubunuh!" Ucap Yunho sembari turun dari pohon

" _Gawat. Mereka serius. Aku harus memberitahu Yang Mulia secepatnya dan membawa jiwa-jiwa milik mereka_ " ucap Kibum dalam hati

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membawa jiwa milik mangsa kita pada Yang Mulia. Kau tahu kan kalau kita tidak boleh merebut hasil milik orang" geram Yunho

"Kalian benar-benar aneh. Kalian iblis yang kuat tetapi malah jatuh pada manusia yang lemah" ejek Kibum

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kibum. Ayo pergi, Siwon"

"Kau dengar itu, Kibum? Jangan ganggu kami. Kau tahu bahwa kita berdua adalah salah satu iblis terkuat setelah Yang Mulia" ucap Siwon sembari mengikuti Yunho yang sudah berjalan duluan entah kemana dan meninggalkan Kibum sendirian.

"Tch. Akan susah jika mereka berdua sudah bersama. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu... Tapi apa? Pasangan milik Satan sudah membenciku dan membuatnya menjauhi Satan akan susah terutama jika mereka berdua sudah mulai menerima satu sama lain... Kecuali..."

Kibum menyeringai lebar "Kecuali milik Behemoth... Shim Changmin... Jika aku berhasil membuat nya menjauhi Behemoth... Dia akan menjadi lemah dan dia akan jatuh padaku!"

 **"Percaya diri sekali kau, Asmodeus"**

Kibum tersentak dan menoleh ke arah suara. Mata Kibum terbuka lebar ketika melihat pria transparan memakai pakaian yang berdomiman warna putih menatap nya tajam. Pandangan Kibum teralihkan pada sosok iblis yang berada disebelah pria transparan itu

"K-Kau! Tidak mungkin kau masih hidup! Yang Mulia sudah memakan jiwa mu!" Ucap Kibum kaget

 **"Kau tidak salah disitu. Jiwa ku memang sudah termakan oleh Lucifer. Tetapi teman ku satu ini. Aku memberikan setengah dari jiwa ku untuk diselamatkan tepat sebelum Lucifer melahap habis jiwaku"**

"Astaroth... Kau pengkhianat! Yang Mulia akan menghancurkan mu bersama dengan jiwa tersesat ini!"

Astaroth tersenyum "Adik ku Asmodeus, Bahkan Yang Mulia sudah mengira ku mati puluhan tahun yang lalu. Dia akan mengira kau gila karena begitu terobsesi dengan Satan. Oops. apa aku harus memanggilnya Siwon"

 **"Ku beri peringatan kali ini, Asmodeus. Jauhi keturunan ku. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat mengincar kekuatan milik U-know yang sudah mengalir di setiap keturunanku."**

"Max... Kenapa kau selalu menghalangi ku!? Seharusnya aku yang membunuh setiap keturunanmu... Aku tahu bahwa Changmin lah yang mempunyai seluruh kekuatan Behemoth. Kali ini aku akan berhasil!"

Max tersenyum kecil **"U-know tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Sebesar apapun kebencian yang dia miliki padaku, dia tidak akan berhenti untuk mencari ku. Dan Asta- bukan. Hero Jaejoong akan melindungi Changmin hingga hari itu tiba"**

"Jaejoong... Kakakku... Kenapa kau mengkhianati keluargamu sendiri?" Tanya Kibum

"Aku tidak mempunyai alasan khusus. Max dan keturunannya sudah membantuku jadi kenapa tidak? Lagipula dia lebih menarik daripada mengikuti apa yang neraka lakukan" ucap Jaejoong enteng

 **"Kau mengerti sekarang, Kibum? Kau butuh usaha yang lebih keras jika ingin melawan dia. Hanya butuh beberapa bulan sebelum waktu itu datang"**

"Sebelum waktu itu tiba, akan kupastikan jiwa Shim Changmin termakan oleh Yang Mulia dan kau akan kehilangan harapan terakhir mu!" Geram Kibum sebelum menghilang ke bayangan dibawahnya.

"Max?" Panggil Jaejoong

 **" ... Tolong jaga dia, Jae"** ucap Max lirih

"Aku akan menjaganya. Tenangkan dirimu. Semua akan baik-baik saja"

 **"Padahal dia masih muda... Tetapi dia sudah mengalami hal seperti ini..."**

"Itu bukan salah mu. Itu salah Yang Mulia. Jika saja dia membiarkan kalian berdua bersama. Hal ini tidak akan terjadi padamu dan keturunanmu" Hibur Jaejoong

Max mengangguk **"Padahal U-know hanya anak kecil saat itu. Panggil Micky dan Xiah. Kalian bertiga harus membantuku menyelesaikan kutukan ini. Bantu U-know untuk melepaskan ku"**

"Micky dan Xiah sudah berada di jangkauan Changmin. Hanya saja mereka hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Changmin... sedikit susah untuk mempercayai orang lain selain Marcus." Ucap Jaejoong

 **"Lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Aku akan memperhatikan dari jauh. Jaga U-know baik-baik, Jae."** Mohon Max sebelum ia menghilang dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang "Menyusahkan sekali..."

Jaejoong merubah penampilannya menjadi manusia dengan pakaian serba gelap lalu mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana dan menghubungi seseorang.

"... Micky? Ini aku Hero. Max ingin kita langsung melakukan rencana itu. ... Aku tahu itu. Dekati saja dia seperti mahasiswa biasa. ... Tenang dulu, Micky. Besok aku akan menjadi dosen di jurusannya. Ya kita bertemu besok"

Jaejoong menutup teleponnya lalu memandang langit yang berawan, menutup sinar bulan yang terang.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan."

。

。

。

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon

"Ke tempat Changmin" jawab Yunho singkat

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahu Changmin mengenai wujud aslimu. Nanti semua rencana mu gagal"

"Tapi Siwon, kalau aku tidak mulai menandai Changmin, Makhluk rendahan itu akan mencuri Changmin dariku" Geram Yunho

"Tapi jangan terburu-buru! Kau akan membahayakan dia! Bagaimana jika dia malah menjauhi mu?"

Yunho tidak mendengarkan Siwon dan terus berjalan menuju asrama kampus milik Changmin. Siwon masih mengikuti Yunho dari belakang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Siwon menarik tangan Yunho

"Hyung! Ku bilang jangan terburu-buru!"

Yunho menggeram pada Siwon "Lepas, Siwon!"

Yunho menghepas tangan Siwon dan memasuki asrama milik ChangKyu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan kamar milik dua mahasiswa tersebut. Yunho langsung mengetuk pintu dengan pelan

。

。

。

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya karena ketukan pintu dari luar yang tidak berhenti. Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu dan melihat Changmin tertidur di sofa panjang mereka.

"Tch. Kenapa dia tidur disini? Ah lupakan saja"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya perlahan

"Ya siapa... Yunho hyung? Dan Siwon... hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

"Malam Kyuhyun. Apa kau sibuk sekarang? Maaf mengganggu" ucap Siwon

"O-oh aku baru saja mengerjakan tugasku. Jadi mungkin aku sedikit... senggang sekarang" jawab Kyuhyun

"Mau makan malam bersama kita? Aku tidak suka makan berdua bersama Hyung ku satu ini jadi aku ingin mengajak mu dan Changmin"

"M-M-Makan malam!? Tentu saja boleh! T-Tapi Changmin sedang tertidur..."

"Ahh sayang sekali kalau begitu kita bertiga sa-"

"Aku akan menjaga Changmin, kalian pergi saja berdua" sela Yunho

"Eh?" Ucap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

"Aku... ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap Yunho

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah "Baiklah... Aku akan mengambil jaket dulu. Ah Changmin ada di ruang tamu. Masuk saja dulu, Hyung"

"Ah ya baiklah, Kyu"

Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke kamarnya diikuti Siwon dan Yunho. Mereka berdua melihat-lihat ruang milik Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Ruangan yang besar untuk anak pemegang beasiswa... Apa betul mereka berdua hanya penerima beasiswa? Tempat ini terlihat eksekutif" ucap Siwon

Yunho tidak peduli dengan ucapan Siwon dan langsung melangkah menuju tempat Changmin tertidur pulas. Yunho menatap mahasiswa tertidur itu dengan tajam

"Hyung? Ah... Dia lagi ya? Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Hyung" ucap Siwon

"Aku tahu" jawab Yunho singkat

Kyuhyun kembali keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang berbeda dan memperhatikan dua pria yang lebih tua darinya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang menatap Changmin dengan tatapan... _Lapar_? Kyuhyun segera membuang pikiran negatifnya dan berjalan menuju Siwon

"Hyung, aku sudah siap!" Ucap Kyuhyun semangat

Siwon dan Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Kyuhyun. Siwon yang sangat merindukan marcus langsung tersenyum manis dan mendekati Kyuhyun

"Kau sangat menggemaskan dengan pakaian itu" puji Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu

"B-Benarkah? Ini hanya pakaian biasa..." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu... Ayo pergi makan. Aku sudah lapar" ucap Siwon sembari menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan segera menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua

"Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat Satan tersenyum seperti itu... Apa karena dia bersama Marcus...?" Gumam Yunho

Yunho kembali menatap Changmin "Dan kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum seperti itu" lanjutnya.

Cuplikan masa lalu Yunho bersama dengan Max terlintas di pikirannya yang membuatnya menggertak rahangnya keras. Yunho segera menghilangkan pikiran itu.

"Aku harus mengambil jiwamu sebelum Lucifer sialan itu. Kau milikku Max. Hanya milikku" geram Yunho

Mata Yunho seketika berubah menjadi merah, giginya berubah menjadi taring yang tajam, kulit tangannya mengeluarkan asap bagai melepuh membuatku menjadi hitam dengan cakar-cakar tajam dan terakhir sayap hitam besar yang menunjukkan kebesarannya.

Tangan penuh cakar tajam itu bergerak dan mengarah kearah dada Changmin dimana organ terpenting nya berada. Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan dengan cepat dia menyerang Changmin

" _Ma...af..._ "

Tangan Yunho terhenti tepat sebelum cakar tajam miliknya menancap di dada milik pemuda itu. Yunho memandang wajah milik Changmin yang sedang menangis?

" _Maaf... ...lahku..._ "

Yunho menarik kembali tangannya dan menajamkan indra pendengaran nya

" _Maafkan aku... Jangan... lupakan..._ "

Dan seketika sebuah cuplikan masa lalu milik Yunho terlintas dikepalanya.

。

。

。

 _Max tidak bisa berhenti meneteskan air matanya sembari melihat U-know kecil yang berusaha menyelamatkannya dari cengkeraman bawahan Lucifer._

 _"Max!" Teriak U-know_

 _"Maafkan aku. Ini salahku. Andai aku tidak membawamu keluar. Ini tidak akan terjadi"_

 _U-know yang ditahan oleh Andrew hanya bisa berteriak, memanggil nama Max berkali-kali._

 _"Andrew, lepaskan aku! Aku harus melawan para iblis rendahan itu! Jiwa Max hanya_ milikku _!"_

 _"Jangan, U-know. Mereka lebih kuat dari kita." Ucap Andrew lemah_

 _"Max!"_

 _"Maafkan aku, U-know. Jangan pernah lupakan aku, iblis kecilku. Jadilah kuat"_

 _Kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir Max sebelum dia mendengar_ jeritan _kesakitan Max dan melihat tubuh Max terbakar api neraka milik Lucifer. U-know bisa melihat Jiwa Max mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya menyisakan tubuhnya yang terjatuh lemas di tanah._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya U-know meraung keras membuat iblis yang tadi mencengkeram Max berlari ketakutan sebelum U-know menyerang mereka, menghancurkan mereka tanpa sisa. Darah hitam milik iblis itu menghiasi tubuh kecil milik U-know._

 _Perlahan U-know mendekati tubuh milik Max sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Tatapannya berubah menjadi datar dan dingin_

 _"Hey Max. Apa kau lihat aku? Aku baru saja membunuh mereka semua" ucap U-know sembari menunjuk tumpukan daging dan tulang yang berserakan dimana-mana_

 _"Apa aku sudah menjadi kuat? ... Kenapa kau diam saja?... Apa kau benar-benar mati? Hey Max..." Lanjut U-know sambil menendang tubuh Max dengan lemah._

 _"Dia akan_ kembali _lagi, U-know. Hentikan itu" ucap Hero_

 _" Apa dia memberitahu mu itu?" Tanya U-know tanpa melihat kearah Hero._

 _"Ya. Dan mengenai kekuatanmu yang dia segel itu... Ada di keturunannya. Kau harus mencarinya. Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana caranya tapi dia bilang kau pasti dapat mengambil kembali kekuatanmu itu" Jelas Hero_

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."_

 _Hero dan Andrew tersentak mendengar U-know tertawa lantang sembari menutup matanya dengan tangannya._

 _"Bahkan setelah kau mati, kau masih bisa memberikanku kutukan?"_

 _U-know menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar "baiklah jika itu mau mu, Max. Aku akan memangsa setiap keturunanmu sampai tidak ada yang tersisa!"_

。

。

。

Yunho melangkah mundur dari Changmin. Wajahnya masih menatap Changmin tidak percaya.

"Mungkin hanya imajinasi ku saja..." Gumam Yunho

Yunho mendekati Changmin lagi dan memperhatikan Changmin lebih tajam lagi. Tubuh Changmin bergetar. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir dan ada erangan rendah seperti sedang menahan sakit.

"Agh... S-sakit... T-tolong..."

Seperti terasuki sesuatu, Yunho meraih tangan Changmin yang terkepal dan memegangnya. Dalam hitungan detik suara erangan Changmin hilang dan Changmin mendekati rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan dari Yunho. Yunho yang merasa terusik segera menarik tangannya dari Changmin yang membuat mahasiswa itu mengerang sedih.

" Kenapa aku... Siapa kau sebenarnya Shim Changmin? Kutukan apalagi yang kau berikan padaku, Max...?" Gumam Yunho

Merasa tidak tega dengan Changmin. Yunho memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia letakkan Changmin dengan perlahan dan menyelimuti Changmin. Dia segera beranjak dari kasur itu sebelum sebuah tangan mencegahnya

"Tch... Apa lagi..." Geram Yunho

Yunho menatap wajah Changmin yang tersenyum. Yunho sedikit canggung dengan wajah berseri milik Changmin. Dia melihat ke arah jam di meja milik Changmin

"Pukul 7... Mungkin jam 8 mereka kembali... Masih ada satu jam lagi..." Gumam Yunho

Yunho menatap kembali Changmin yang sedang bergumul tidak jelas dengan senyuman aneh.

"Kali ini kau lepas, Changmin. Tapi lain kali bersiaplah..." Ucap Yunho

Yunho menggeser tubuh Changmin dan merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Changmin. Dia berbaring menghadap Changmin dan Changmin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yunho. Mencari kehangatan dari pria di sampingnya. Yunho menutup matanya sembari menarik Changmin dan membungkus mereka berdua dengan sayap hitam miliknya yang lebar.

。

。

。

"Bagaimana, Kyu? Lezat bukan?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat "enak sekali, Hyung! Aku suka bibimbap ini!"

Siwon tersenyum puas "baguslah. Pemilik restoran ini adalah temanku. Dan dia sangat pintar dalam memasak! Jadi aku ingin mengajak mu kesini"

"Benarkah!? Berarti dia lebih tua dari, Hyung?"

"Dia seumuran dengan Yunho Hyung."

"Wow masih sangat muda sudah mempunyai restoran seperti ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun kaget

"Dia sangat berbakat dalam memasak dan kebetulan Yunho juga memiliki harta yang melimpah, dia memberi modal ke teman ku dan hasil usahanya tidak buruk"

"Kau benar, Hyung. Lihat saja tempat ini. Seperti restoran bintang lima! Mungkin dengan gaji ku saja aku belum bisa makan di sini. Aku jadi tidak enak karena baru tadi siang kau mentraktirku, Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun malu.

"Aku hanya rindu melihat mu, Kyu. Apa salah jika aku ingin menemui mu?" Tanya Siwon

"T-Tentu saja tidak... Tapi nanti kalau ada mahasiswi yang melihat kita..."

"Hiraukan mereka, Kyunie. Sekarang hanya ada kita. Tidak ada yang lain"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah "Baiklah..."

"Ayo kita coba makan dessert disini lalu pulang" tawar Siwon.

"Apa kita perlu memesan untuk Changmin dan Yunho hyung juga?"

Siwon diam sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju "boleh. Mereka belum makan bukan"

Kyuhyun segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan untuk Changmin dan Yunho. Siwon hanya tersenyum memandangi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Bagaimanapun dia sangat merindukan wajah, suara dan tingkah laku laki-laki dihadapannya sekarang.

"Andai kau mengingatku... Rasanya aku akan sangat bahagia.. " ucap Siwon dalam hati.

。

。

。

Yunho membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara asing yang dia jamin bukan milik sahabat milik Changmin. Dia merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia kembali dan bangun dari tempat tidur Changmin. Dia mengendap-endap dan mencoba mendengar percakapan dari ruang tamu

 _"Chunnie~ apa kita harus masuk seperti hanya untuk mengecek Changmin?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Dia sendiri tadi tidak membuka pintu"_

 _"Tapi aku merasakan hawa yang gelap disini, Chunnie..."_

 _"Junsu tenangkan dirimu. Kita hanya mengecek dia saja. Tidak melakukan hal yang aneh"_

Mendengar percakapan dua orang yang ia tidak ketahui membuat dirinya membuka pintu kamar Changmin dan menatap dua penyusup di ruang tamu Changmin

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Yunho yang membuat kedua penyusup menengok ke arahnya.

"K-Kau..."

。

。

。

 **TBC**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the PLOT kalau ada plot yang mirip, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Main Pair:** Yunho x Changmin & Siwon x Kyuhyun

 **Rate:** T (diusahakan untuk tidak sampai ke M)

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy(?)

 **Summary:**

Yunho "Shim... Changmin... sudah 18 tahun berlalu ya... senang bertemu kembali dengan mu... saatnya mengambil apa yang harusnya ku ambil waktu itu..."

Changmin "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Yunho itu?"

 **WARNING:**

 **Fiction, BL, future chapter can contain gore, etc**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"K-Kau..."

Yunho mengendus kesal "Micky dan Xiah. Kau anak buah Hero bukan?"

"Behemoth... Bukan. U-know. jadi betul kata Hero kau akan ada disini" Ucap Micky

Xiah berlindung dibelakang Micky. Mencengkeram kaus Micky dengan erat. Micky bisa merasakan tangan Xiah gemetar.

"Apa salah jika aku berada di sekitar Mangsaku?" Tanya Yunho polos

"Tentu saja tidak tapi..."

"Apa yang sedang Hero rencanakan dan apa hubungannya Hero dengan Changmin. Bukankah dia tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya Yunho

"Ini perintah langsung dari Ma-"

Micky menutup mulut Xiah dengan tangannya "Ini bukan urusanmu. Dan kita melakukan ini demi Changmin bukan Hero bukan dirimu"

"Demi Changmin? Apa maksudmu demi Changmin? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan padanya?" Tanya Yunho yang matanya tiba-tiba berubah berwarna merah

Xiah semakin gemetar karena Yunho dan Micky hanya mencoba menenangkan pasangannya "Kami diberitahu untuk tidak menjelaskan apapun pada mu. Jika ingin tahu, temui Hero. Dan hilangkan aura iblis mu! Junsu ketakutan!"

"Apa peduliku dengan pasanganmu? Akan kuhabisi dia jika kau tidak memberitahu ku sekarang!" Tegas Yunho

"Hero akan menemui mu besok. Dia ada di kampus milik Changmin. Kami hanya diperintahkan untuk mengecek Changmin. Dan sepertinya dia baik-baik saja" ucap Micky

" _Asalkan dia bersamamu_ " lanjut Micky dalam hati

"Pergilah kalau begitu. Sudah cukup hari ini diriku diusik oleh iblis rendahan"

"Ada yang mengganggumu tadi?" Tanya Micky terkejut

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa" Geram Yunho

Xiah menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma yang berada disekitar Yunho sebelum membuka matanya kembali "Asmodeus..."

Micky dan Yunho menatap Xiah dengan tatapan terkejut. Xiah memang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Dia dapat melihat masa lalu dalam jangka waktu seminggu dengan hanya mencium aroma sekitar targetnya. Dan baru kali ini, Yunho melihat langsung kemampuan Xiah

"Sial. Maksudmu Asmodeus sudah mulai mengincar Changmin?" Tanya Micky

Xiah mengangguk "Aku melihat bayangan Satan, Behemoth dan Asmodeus sedang berbincang lalu Asmodeus bilang dia akan merebut jiwa Changmin dan membawanya ke Yang Mulia Lucifer"

"Gawat..." Gumam Micky.

"Gawat apa?" Tanya Yunho

"Kita harus segera memberitahu Hero!" Ucap Micky

Xiah mengangguk kecil. Micky menggenggam tangan Xiah dan seketika mereka berdua menghilang tanpa jejak dari hadapan Yunho. Yunho yang merasa bahwa Asmodeus berbahaya, Yunho langsung menelpon Siwon.

"Siwon, awasi Asmodeus mulai besok"

" _Kenapa mendadak sekali?"_ Tanya Siwon

"Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu itu saja. Oh ya malam ini aku akan tidur bersama Changmin"

 _"APA!? YAH! APA KAU GILA?"_ Teriak Siwon membuat Yunho sedikit memundurkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun akan menginap ditempat mu dan akan kembali besok pagi jadi jangan menasihati ku"

 _"Ack- Kau tahu ternyata. Kau benar-benar iblis, Hyung"_

"Bukankah kita satu jenis? Sudahlah aku akan kembali istirahat."

 _"Bersenang-senanglah bersamanya, Hyung. Selagi kalian mempunyai waktu luang bersama"_

Yunho memutarkan matanya dan mematikan sambungan telepon. Yunho kembali ke kamar Changmin lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Siwon benar. Kau mirip sekali dengannya... Bagai lahir kembali... tapi tentu kau tidak kenal dengan ku bukan?"

Yunho meletakkan tangannya di kepala Changmin. "Muka mu sangat polos ketika tidur seperti ini. Membuatku semakin ingin... memilikimu. Hey Minnie, apa jika kau tahu sebenarnya... Kau akan menerimaku?"

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dan menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu ini salah tetapi... Aku sangat merindukan tidur seperti ini" ucap Yunho sembari menutup matanya

。

。

。

"Ini... Apartemen Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka berdua sampai ke gedung setelah makan malam bersama.

"Ya. Ini apartemen ku. Aku dan Yunho tinggal bersebelahan." Jawab Siwon sembari mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke salah satu lift

"Kenapa tidak tinggal bersama-sama?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Dia lebih suka tinggal sendiri. Aku juga setuju dengan itu." Jawab Siwon sembari menekan tombol angka 20

"Ahh... Berbeda sekali dengan Changmin. Dia tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri"

"Dia tidur bersamamu setiap hari?" Tanya Siwon tertarik

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Dia punya trauma saat masa kecil jadi setiap malam, pasti dia akan tidur ditempat ku"

"Trauma? Apa maksud mu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Mungkin karena orang tuanya. Aku dengar dari Changmin, orangtuanya berusaha untuk memberikan nyawa kepada makhluk aneh. Dan malah orangtuanya yang mati"

"Oh... Menarik sekali"

Sebenarnya Siwon tahu apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Kebetulan dia sedang menjaga Kyuhyun waktu itu tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan kehadiran iblis lain didekatnya. Dia ingin tetap menjaga Kyuhyun waktu itu. Tetapi dia takut jika iblis itu mengincar Kyuhyun juga, maka dari itu dia pergi untuk melihatnya

。

。

。

 _"Siapa yang berada disini?" Tanya Siwon dalam hati_

 _Dia berjalan mendekati salah satu rumah yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah milik Kyuhyun. Beberapa langkah sebelum ia sampai ke rumah tersebut, tiba-tiba saja rumah itu terbakar dengan hebat._

 _Siwon terkejut dan mendatangi rumah tersebut "A-Apa yang-"_

 _Pertanyaan Siwon terpotong ketika ia melihat bayangan hitam pekat keluar dari atap rumah tersebut sambil membawa tubuh anak kecil yang bersimbah darah. Siwon yang masih terkejut terlambat untuk mengikuti bayangan itu. Tapi keesokan harinya, dia baru mengetahui bahwa anak kecil itu adalah Changmin, teman Kyuhyun. Dan kesimpulan yang ia ambil adalah kemungkinan bayangan itu adalah Yunho._

。

。

。

"Siwon kita sudah sampai" Ucap Kyuhyun yang menyadarkan nya dari lamunannya.

"Ah ya..." Siwon melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tepat didepan kamarnya, Siwon berhenti sejenak

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Tidak apa-apa" Siwon membuka pintunya dan dikagetkan dengan seseorang didepan pintu. Kyuhyun yang dibelakang Siwon juga ikut terkejut mendapati pria dengan paras yang bisa dibilang cantik dihadapan. Membuatnya sedikit... Pesimis?

"Jae..." Ucap Siwon.

Pria yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng sedikit **"sayang sekali tetapi aku bukan Jaejoong."**

"S-Suara itu... Max?" Tanya Siwon kaget.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar percakapan tersebut hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

 **"Lebih baik kita bicara didalam. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."** Ucap Max

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang tamu dan sudah mendapati Max/Jaejoong duduk di sofa. Siwon duduk di sofa yang lebih panjang dan Kyuhyun disebelahnya. Max mengambil cangkir didepannya dan meminumnya. Menikmati aroma teh yang merilekskan pikirannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku membawa tamu" Ucap Siwon

Max menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum kecil **"Tamu... atau calon pasanganmu, Andrew?"**

"An...drew? Dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu?" Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati sembari memalingkan wajahnya karena Max baru saja menyebutkan dirinya sebagai calon pasangan Siwon

"Jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu, Max. Cepat katakan yang kau mau."

Max tersenyum kecil lalu raut wajahnya berubah serius **"Waktu semakin dekat, Siwon. Dimalam saat umurnya berubah menjadi 25 tahun, saat itu adalah dimana gerbang itu terbuka."** Ucap Max

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya "Tidak mungkin! Hanya 2 bulan!? Kau gila!" Teriak Siwon

 **"Maaf aku baru bisa memberitahu mu sekarang. Aku dan Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan segalanya. Aku hanya melakukan ini demi dia, Siwon. Kau tahu itu"**

"Kau datang ke apartemen ku hanya untuk memberitahu ku bahwa pasangan U-know hanya bisa hidup 2 bulan lagi? Apa kau gila!? Dia selalu menunggu mu setiap saat!"

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti percakapan mereka hanya bisa duduk berdiam diri sembari mencoba menenangkan Siwon. Dia tahu dia tidak sopan untuk menepuk pundak Siwon tetapi tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis.

Max menghela nafas **"aku tahu aku salah. Aku menyadari itu. Pertemuan kita bukan karena keinginan kita, Won-ah."**

"Kau yang salah disini, Max! Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan dia!?" Geram Siwon.

Max terkejut dengan kalimat Siwon ikut bangkit dari duduknya **"Sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali aku melepasnya, Andrew! Tetapi dia kembali datang padaku! Saat aku mati saat itu juga dia terlepas dariku!"**

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

 **"Aku tidak pernah mengikat nya! Dia yang mengikatkan dirinya padaku tanpa sadar!"** Ucap Max resah

 **"Aku tidak kuat melihatnya... sendirian, Siwon-ah... Karena itu aku... Aku membuat U-know percaya bahwa akulah yang mengikatnya. Karena aku mencintainya, Won-ah... Aku terlalu sayang padanya. Aku melakukan ini agar dia menyadarinya dan melupakan diriku. "** Lanjut Max hingga tanpa sadar dia jatuh terduduk dan menangis

"Jadi ini semua salah paham? Apa maksudmu kalian berdua...?"

 **"Kami saling jatuh cinta, Won-ah. Tetapi U-know tidak pernah menyadari nya. Dia masih muda saat itu karena itu dia hanya menganggap ku sebatas mangsanya. Dan karena itu dia selalu mencari jiwaku sampai saat ini"**

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang langsung padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

Siwon dan Max menatap Kyuhyun bersamaan. Max bisa melihat kemiripan Kyuhyun dengan Marcus. Tentu saja karena Marcus adalah sahabat Max yang berhasil bertahan hidup bersama pasangannya, Andrew hingga akhir hayatnya. Max tertawa kecil

 **"Kau sangat terus terang sekali, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku terkejut sekali"**

Pipi Kyuhyun merona "aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terlintas dipikiran ku saja"

 **"Aku sangat ingin mengatakan itu padanya. Tetapi aku tidak ingin dia terikat padaku selamanya, Kyu-ah. Jika kau berada di sisiku dan melihat Siwon seperti itu, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"**

Pipi Kyuhyun semakin merona "mungkin aku akan bersedih jika itu terjadi. Tetapi... bukankah lebih baik kau mengatakannya daripada memendam perasaan itu?"

Max mengangguk **"kau benar akan hal itu. Tetapi ini jalan yang sudah ku pilih. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Lebih baik dia tidak tahu dan mulai membuka buku baru daripada terus membaca buku lama bukan?"**

"Aku... mungkin kau benar..." Gumam Kyuhyun

 **"Karena itu aku minta kau jaga dia, Won-ah. Jaejoong dan yang lain akan membantu. Setelah dia bahagia, aku akan kembali ke tempat asalku."**

"Kau tidak perlu memerintah ku. Tanpa kau beritahu, aku selalu menjaganya. Bahkan sejak kau pergi."

 **"Aku merasa lega mendengarnya. Oh ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Hati-hati dengan Kibum, ya. Dia... Bisa saja merebut Siwon mu ini"** ejek Max

"M-Maksudmu? Tunggu dulu dari awal aku tidak pernah memberitahu mu namaku. Tapi kau dari tadi menyebutkan namaku."

 **"Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu. Bagaimana kau sangat... tertarik pada lelaki disebelah mu ini. Ada benang warna merah diantara jari kelingking kalian. Saling mengikat satu sama lain."**

Kyuhyun bergidik takut "S-Siapa kau sebenarnya? Tadi Siwon memanggil mu Jae dan lalu Max..."

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun "Dia bukan orang jahat, Kyu-ah. Tenangkan dirimu"

Max tersenyum **"Aku? Jika kau tahu diriku, kau akan terkejut, Kyu-ah. Lagipula harusnya kau tahu diriku ini. Kita teman dekat hanya saja nasibku tidak seindah milikmu"**

"Aku mengenal dirimu? Bahkan aku baru melihatmu hari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun

Max tertawa terbahak-bahak **"Hahahaha! Maafkan aku. Aku lupa jika aku meminjam tubuh milik Jaejoong. Tentu saja kau tidak mengingat ku. Maafkan aku Marcus-ah. Aku lupa"**

"K-Kau memanggil ku apa barusan? M-Marcus?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Siwon menatap Max tajam "Kau bicara terlalu jauh, Max. Pergilah. Besok kita bicarakan lagi."

Max mengusap matanya **"baiklah. Besok siang kita bertemu di cafe biasa. Kau boleh membawa pacarmu ini jika mau"**

"Dan membiarkan mu mengusik ketenangannya? Tidak terima kasih." Ucap Siwon kesal

Max berdiri dan berjalan melewati Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Max menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya **"suatu saat kau akan mengingat ku"** Max berjalan menuju pintu luar dan melambai kearah Siwon lalu pergi keluar. Dahi Siwon berkerut karena ia memikirkan semua perkataan Max sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap pria disebelahnya khawatir.

"Siwon Hyung tidak apa-apa? Apa aku harus pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

Siwon menghela nafas "aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau mengganti bajumu terlebih dahulu."

"Umm... Aku tidak bawa baju ingat?"

Siwon terkekeh "Ah iya aku lupa. Pakai saja baju ku. Sepertinya aku punya baju lama ku disini." Siwon berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun yang ditinggal sendiri bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat sekitar. Ruang tamu milik Siwon berbeda dengan miliknya di asrama. Walau kamar dia dan Changmin adalah salah satu yang terbaik, tetap saja masih kalah dengan milik Siwon. Dia berjalan menuju balkon dan melihat ke langit.

"Mar...cus... Dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu? Sepertinya tidak asing..." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat nama tersebut tapi nihil. Nama itu terdengar tidak asing, tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa tahu dari mana nama itu. Lalu dia mendengar pintu tertutup dan dia menengok kebelakang. Siwon kembali membawa piyama yang terlihat lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.

"Ini piyama lama ku. Untung saja belum ku buang. Sepertinya cukup untukmu. Pakailah" ucap Siwon sembari memberi baju kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil baju tersebut "Terimakasih Hyung. Aku ganti baju dulu. Permisi" Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam dan mencari kamar mandi

"Kamar mandinya berada di sebelah kanan kamarku!" Ucap Siwon

Kyuhyun hampir saja terjatuh karena teriakan Siwon barusan. Dia lupa menanyakan lokasinya tetapi dia sudah masuk kedalam. Betapa malunya dia. Dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang sudah diberitahu Siwon

Siwon yang melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Tingkahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih seperti itu. Menggemaskan sekali."

Siwon berjalan menuju ke dapur dan membuka salah satu lemarinya. Mengeluarkan satu botol wine entah kapan dia dapat, sama sekali tidak dia ingat. Dia mengambil dua gelas dan menuangkan isi wine tersebut ke gelas. Kepalanya mendongak ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Siwon kembali tersenyum tapi kali ini semakin lebar. Kyuhyun tampak imut menggunakan piyama miliknya yang memang sengaja dia beli untuk Kyuhyun apabila dia datang ke apartemennya.

"Kyu-ah, aku disini." Panggil Siwon

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah dapur dan mendapati Siwon sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan membawa segelas wine. Dia melihat ada satu gelas lagi di meja.

"Kau minum wine?" Tanya Siwon sembari menyodorkan gelas wine yang tadi ada di meja.

Kyuhyun mendatangi Siwon dan mengangguk "aku minum wine tetapi tidak terlalu sering. Hanya saat pesta kantor ayahku. Selain itu tidak."

Kyuhyun mengambil botol wine di meja dan melihatnya. Mata terbelalak melihat tahun pembuatan wine tersebut. 1718! 300 tahun sejak wine ini dibuat! Rasanya pasti sangat menggiurkan. Air liur Kyuhyun pasti bisa menetes kalau bukan karena siwon disebelahnya.

Siwon yang memandangi ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli. "Wine ini leluhur ku. Aku sengaja mencurinya dari orangtuaku. Lihat tanggal pembuatannya. Sama seperti ulang tahunmu." Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun melihat tanggal seperti yang Siwon ucapkan. 3 Februari. Matanya terbelalak melihat tanggalnya. Siwon benar. Sama dengan tanggal lahirnya. Wine ini bahkan 10 kali lebih tua dari umurnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku meminumnya? Ini terlihat mahal sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku membukanya untukmu" Ucap Siwon sembari tersenyum

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas tersebut. Pipinya merona ketika mendengar Siwon. Dia merasa spesial bagi Siwon. "T-Terimakasih Hyung..."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersulang dan meminum wine tersebut. Kyuhyun baru pertama kali meminum wine seenak ini. Dia tidak bisa menutupi wajah terpesonanya. Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya hanya bisa terkekeh melihat nya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau puas dengan rasanya?" Tanya Siwon

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat "Enak sekali! Ini pertama kalinya aku meminum wine seenak ini!"

"Kau minum 2 gelas saja. Wine ini cukup kuat. Aku takut nanti kau mabuk. Bisa bahaya nanti" ucap Siwon sembari menuangkan wine ke gelas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin lebih. 2 gelas terasa tidak cukup"

"Ini untuk kesehatan mu juga"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah kalau Hyung bilang begitu. Ah iya aku lupa memberitahu Changmin!"

Siwon menepuk kepala Kyuhyun "Yunho Hyung bersama Changmin. Tenang saja. Aku sudah memberitahunya tadi. Yunho hyung juga bisa memasak jadi besok pagi Changmin tidak akan kelaparan."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Tapi hyung, entah kenapa aku takut pada Yunho hyung"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun "kenapa begitu? Dia orang yang baik."

"Tapi cara dia memperhatikan Changmin... Aneh. Aku tidak suka. Kalau dia memperkosa Changmin bagaimana? Kasihan Changmin!"

"Astaga Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak usah berteriak... Dan Yunho hyung juga tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari 10 tahun. Tatapannya dia memang tajam jadi bisa membuat orang prasangka" ucap Siwon

Kyuhyun masih mengerutkan keningnya lalu menghela nafas "baiklah... Aku percaya hyung... Besok pagi kita ke asramaku dulu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kemanapun kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu, Kyu-ah" goda Siwon

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon "Hyung ternyata penggoda. Aku tidak menyangka itu"

"Maaf-maaf. Nah lebih baik kita membicarakan hal lain. Bagaimana jika berbicara tentang diri kita masing-masing?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Apa yang ingin Hyung tahu dariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Hobimu mungkin?"

"Hobiku... Tidak special hanya membaca buku, bernyanyi dan menggoda Changmin" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tampang polos

"Menggoda Changmin? Tidak menggoda mahasiswi disekolah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku gay kenapa menggoda mahasiswi disekolah? Lagipula Changmin juga sering menggoda ku. Jadi kita hanya saling balas dendam saja"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti "baiklah... Cita-cita?"

"Cita-cita ku ingin menjadi penyanyi. Bagaimana dengan hyung?"

Siwon berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab "Aku tidak memiliki cita-cita. Karena setelah kuliah aku langsung mengambil alih perusahaan milih ayahku."

"Heee... Sedih sekali. Biasanya setiap anak memiliki cita-cita..." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mempunyai cita-cita tetapi aku memiliki mimpi. Yaitu memilikimu"

Kyuhyun langsung merona dan memukul pelan lengan Siwon "Hyung jangan menggodaku."

"Aku hanya berkata sejujurnya saja. Apa salah?" Tanya Siwon polos

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lalu memalingkan wajahnya "Tidak apa-apa hanya saja ini pertamakali ada lelaki menggodaku seperti yang Hyung lakukan...

"Kau lucu sekali, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku jadi ingin menggoda mu lagi" Ucap Siwon gemas

"Sudahlah Hyung... Aku ingin tidur besok jam 9 aku ada kuis dikelas" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan gelasnya dimeja

Siwon ikut meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan pergerakan Siwon hanya diam, dan perlahan membalas pelukannya. Siwon sangat merindukan pelukan seperti ini sedangkan Kyuhyun merasa nostalgia untuk kesekian kalinya saat bersama Siwon.

"H-Hyung...?"

"Maaf. Biarkan kita seperti ini sebentar saja. Aku hanya... merindukan kehangatan ini..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sedikit "B-baiklah... Hanya sebentar saja ya... Aku harus tidur..."

"Ya... Sebentar saja... Sampai kau tertidur juga tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan "Tidak sopan, Hyung. Aku bukan siapa-siapa mu. Kalau sudah lebih dekat lagi nanti ku bolehkan"

Siwon menghela nafas lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melangkah mundur beberapa kali dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon sembari memainkan tangannya. Siwon hanya menatap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kamar mu ada disebelah sana" ucap Siwon sembari menunjuk salah satu pintu.

"Baiklah... Terimakasih untuk makan malam nya dan ini semua" ucap Kyuhyun

"Termasuk pelukan?" Goda Siwon sembari menaikkan satu alisnya

Pipi Kyuhyun kembali merona "Y-Ya termasuk itu... Walau aku belum terbiasa..."

"Berarti kita bisa melakukannya lebih sering!?" Ucap Siwon senang

Kyuhyun tersenyum ragu-ragu "En...tahlah?"

"Ku anggap itu ya. Tidurlah Kyuhyun mulai besok kita akan bermain bersama lagi!" Ucap Siwon sembari menuntun Kyuhyun ke kamarnya

"E-Eh? EHHHH!?"

。

。

。

 **TBC**

 **As u can see this chapter full with WonKyu**  
 **Dan Couple baru YooSu keluar**

 **R &R **


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the PLOT kalau ada plot yang mirip, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Main Pair:** Yunho x Changmin & Siwon x Kyuhyun

 **Rate:** T (diusahakan untuk tidak sampai ke M)

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy(?)

 **Summary:**

Yunho "Shim... Changmin... sudah 18 tahun berlalu ya... senang bertemu kembali dengan mu... saatnya mengambil apa yang harusnya ku ambil waktu itu..."

Changmin "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Yunho itu?"

 **WARNING:**

 **Fiction, BL, future chapter can contain gore, etc**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Eughh..."

Changmin menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Tunggu. Matahari? Changmin seketika membuka matanya dan menatap atap kamarnya. Sejak kapan dia disini? Seingatnya dia tertidur di sofa. Dia melihat jam di atas mejanya.

"Jam 7... Masih sangat pagi..."

Changmin mencium bau makanan dan bunyi penggorengan yang bersentuhan dengan spatula. Changmin meregangkan otot tubuhnya lalu bangun dari kasurnya untuk mendapati jaket kulit hitam jatuh dari tubuhnya.

"J-Jaket siapa ini?"

Changmin mengambil jaket hitam itu dan membolak-balikannya. Dia yakin dia tidak mempunyai jaket kulit. Lalu punya siapa ini? Seketika Changmin merasa takut. Apa semalam ada yang masuk keruangan lalu memperkosa nya diam-diam lalu meninggalkan ini? Belum lagi dia tidak mendengar lagu kesukaan Kyuhyun yang selalu dia pasang ketika dia sedang memasak.

Changmin mengendap-endap dan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada laki-laki yang hanya menggunakan celana jeans tanpa atasan yang sedang memasak entah apa yang dimasak. Changmin menggenggam jaket kulit itu dengan erat dan berjalan menuju pria itu perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata, Changmin"

Changmin tersentak dan seketika jatuh ke lantai "AWW!"

Changmin mengelus bokongnya yang kesakitan dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia hampir berkata kasar tetapi terpotong ketika melihat tangan didepannya. Dia mendongak ke atas dan melihat muka Yunho yang hanya berjarak 30cm dari nya. Changmin terpaku pada muka Yunho yang sangat familiar dengan seseorang dalam mimpinya semalam. Tanpa aba-aba, Changmin ditarik bangun oleh Yunho.

"Duduklah disitu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"

Yunho kembali berbalik dan kembali fokus pada memasaknya. Changmin yang masih berdiri ditempat memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang bertatokan sayap hitam yang terlipat.

"Indah..." Gumam Changmin dalam hati

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan masih memandangi Yunho dari belakang. Pikirannya kembali ke mimpinya semalam. Dimana dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Yunho. Dimana anak kecil itu memiliki mata merah tajam seperti makhluk yang tentu bukan manusia. Dan anak kecil itu tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang entah kenapa sangat menghangatkan dirinya. Changmin masih memikirkan anak kecil itu dan membandingkannya dengan muka Yunho yang sekarang berada didepannya. Tunggu. Didepannya? Lamunan Changmin buyar dan membuat dirinya dan kursi yang dia duduki terjungkal kebelakang sebelum tangan Yunho menahan Changmin.

"Kau suka sekali menjatuhkan dirimu kelantai ya..."

Pipi Changmin merona sebelum dia membenarkan kembali posisi duduknya "Maaf, Hyung. Aku terkejut karena muka Hyung ada di depanku."

Yunho cuma bergumam iya dan meletakan sepiring nasi goreng didepan Changmin. "Makanlah. Aku akan mandi sebentar."

"H-Hyung tidak makan?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku sudah makan" jawab Yunho singkat.

Yunho berjalan ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di meja makan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia makan hasil masakan Yunho tersebut. Senyuman merekah dari bibir Changmin. Nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga nasi itu habis dilahapnya.

"Kyuhyun dimana ya... Apa dia pergi ke kampus duluan..?" Tanya Changmin

Tiba-tiba saja pintu luar terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian Changmin. Kyuhyun datang bersama Siwon dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang sedang duduk dan dengan secepat kilat dia memeluk Changmin.

"Minnie! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa Yunho hyung menjaga mu dengan baik? Astaga maaf aku tidak balik semalam pasti kau mencari ku ya?" Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Maaf semalam aku membawa Kyuhyun makan malam dan mengajaknya menginap di tempatku" ucap Siwon

Belum Changmin bicara pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan Yunho yang kali ini hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun menutup mata Changmin tiba-tiba dan begitu juga Siwon yang menutup mata Kyuhyun

"Hyung! Pakai bajumu! Kau ingin merusak mata Kyuhyun dan Changmin!?" Teriak Siwon

"Oh. Kau sudah kembali" ucap Yunho tenang bahkan tampak tidak peduli.

"Hyung!"

Yunho menghela nafas "Baik-baik. Aku akan pakai pakaian ku"

Yunho mengambil pakaiannya dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Siwon menghela nafas lega lalu menurunkan tangannya dari mata Kyuhyun begitu juga Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya diam karena pikirannya kini terpenuhi oleh Yunho dan tubuh kekarnya. Bahkan Changmin belum juga sadar walau Kyuhyun sudah menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali

"Minnie, sadarlah. Aduh Hyung mata Changmin rusak karena Yunho hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa itu salahku?" Tanya pria di sebelah Siwon yang tak lain adalah Yunho

"AAHH!" Teriak Kyuhyun hingga tidak sengaja ia memeluk Siwon

"Hyung..."

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" ucap Yunho polos

"Berhenti mengagetkan semua orang" Geram Siwon

Yunho terkekeh geli "Maaf." Sebenarnya ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk muncul di sebelah Siwon tapi dia tidak ingin identitasnya terbongkar

"Kau urus Changmin. Otaknya tidak bergerak dengan baik karena kau tadi" Ucap Siwon kesal

Yunho berhenti tertawa dan menatap Changmin. Dia mendekati Changmin dan menyentuh tangan Changmin sehingga Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Yunho.

"Y-Yunho hyung..."

"Kau kenapa melamun? Apa karena melihat tubuhku tadi?" Tanya Yunho sembari menyeringai

Changmin menggeleng "T-Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir sesuatu."

Seringai di bibir Yunho menghilang digantikan tatapan dingin biasanya "Kalau begitu mandilah. Kau ada kelas jam 8 bukan?"

Changmin mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Yunho bersama pasangan WonKyu dibelakangnya.

"Changmin patuh padamu. Ini hal yang baru" ucap Kyuhyun

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang masih dipelukannya "Apa maksudmu, Kyunie? Mungkin saja Changmin hanya patuh karena Yunho hyung lebih tua dari nya"

"Mungkin kau benar, Wonnie Hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi, Kyunie? Wonnie hyung?" Goda Siwon

Muka Kyuhyun langsung merona dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "K-Kau salah dengar!"

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengambil jaketnya di sofa sembari mengingat kejadian semalam. Dimana dia dan Changmin tidur bersama tanpa ada yang menggangu. Dia menatap telapak tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Changmin.

"Hangat..." Ucapnya pelan

 **BUGHH!**

Pandangan Yunho dan WonKyu tertuju pada kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi masih dalam kondisi tertutup. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung berjalan menuju diikuti Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Dia ketuk pintunya dengan pelan sembari menunggu Changmin membukanya. Beberapa saat Changmin tidak menjawab, Yunho langsung mematahkan gagang pintu dan membuka pintunya. Uap panas dari shower ia hiraukan dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mendapati Changmin tergeletak di bathtub dengan wajah pucat

"Changmin!" Panggi Yunho sembari menepuk pipi Changmin pelan

Kyuhyun mematikan shower lalu menatap Changmin "Minnie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bawa dia ke tempat tidurnya, hyung" ucap Siwon

Dengan gesit dia angkat tubuh Changmin yang masih basah dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Dia letakkan Changmin di kasur lalu kembali menepuk pipi Changmin dengan pelan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mencoba mengeringkan tubuhnya Changmin

"Changmin, buka matamu. Kenapa kau jadi pucat seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho

"Akan kubawakan air dan lap" ucap Kyuhyun sembari pergi ke dapur.

"Ada apa dengannya, Hyung? Tadi wajahnya tidak sepucat ini" tanya Siwon

Yunho menggeleng "aku juga tidak tahu, Siwon..."

。

。

。

Changmin membuka matanya "Aku... dimana...?"

Changmin melihat sekitarnya. Changmin melihat padang rumput yang luas dan rumah kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia mencoba berjalan kearah rumah itu tetapi suara teriakan membuatnya berhenti

"Ahhh!"

Changmin berbalik dan melihat pria yang terlihat lebih muda darinya terduduk di atas tanah sembari memegang kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam. Changmin tertegun melihat darah milik pria itu. Changmin mendekati pria itu perlahan sebelum ada seseorang mendahuluinya terlebih dahulu

 _"U-know! Sudah kubilang berapa kali, lukamu masih basah!"_

 _"Berisik, Max! Aku hanya berlatih sedikit! Nanti aku menjadi lemah kalau begini!"_

 _"Tunggu beberapa hari lagi, U-know... Setelah itu kau boleh berlatih sepuasmu"_

Changmin memperhatikan orang yang dipanggil Max itu. Dia menyentuh wajahnya

"m-mirip denganku... D-dimana ini?"

Changmin duduk di tanah lalu menekuk lutut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar takut.

 **"Maafkan aku, Changmin"**

Changmin mendongak dan menyadari bahwa Padang rumput itu berubah menjadi dunia yang gelap hanya pria dengan pakaian serba putih dihadapannya. Changmin menatap pria itu dan seketika dia mundur ketika mendapati pria yang mirip dengannya berdiri didepannya

"K-Kau.. s-siapa kau!?"

 **"Maafkan aku yang telah menarikmu masuk ke dalam masalah ini"**

"M-Masalah apa yang kau maksud?"

 **"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan banyak padamu. Waktuku hanya sedikit"**

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku terjerat masalahmu!? Apa salahku!?"

Max tersenyum sedih **"aku hanya ingin... ... bahagia. Karena itu kumohon tinggallah bersamanya dan dia akan melindungi mu."**

"Siapa yang ingin kau bahagiakan?"

 **" ... "**

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar mu"

Max berhenti bicara. Dia menyadari dia tidak bisa menyebutkan nama Yunho. Dia hanya tersenyum lirih.

 **"Kita bertemu lain kali. Maaf mengganggu mu"**

Max berbalik meninggalkan Changmin. Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Max. Mencoba meraihnya dan tiba-tiba.

Gelap.

"TUNGGU!"

Changmin membuka matanya dan menatap atap kamarnya yang gelap. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu melihat sekitar.

"Gelap..." Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Changmin tersentak dan menengok ke arah Yunho. Yunho duduk di sebelahnya, menatapnya khawatir. Changmin menatap muka Yunho dan melihat kemiripan wajah Yunho dengan pria bernama U-know di mimpinya. Tangannya meraih wajah Yunho lalu mengelus pipi Yunho

"Mirip..." Ucap Changmin

"Mirip? Mirip siapa?" Gumam Yunho

Changmin terkejut lalu menarik kembali tangannya "m-maafkan aku, hyung."

Yunho menggeleng "tidak apa-apa" lalu bangun dari duduknya dan merapikan pakaiannya "Ini sudah sore. Aku terkejut mendapati mu tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Apa yang terjadi?" Lanjut Yunho

Changmin memegang kepalanya "Entahlah... Aku juga tidak tahu... Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap... Dan aku... melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku mengerti..."

Kening Yunho mengerut "Sesuatu? Apa itu? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

"M-Mungkin Hyung akan menganggapku aneh dengan hal ini jadi lebih baik tidak-"

 **"Katakan, Changmin"** paksa Yunho hingga ia tidak sadar suaranya memberat

Changmin mengigit bibir bawahnya "A-Aku melihat padang rumput... l-lalu aku melihat s-seseorang yang mirip dengan Hyung..."

Yunho menegang seketika dan mencengkram kedua lengan Changmin "Apa kau bilang? Seseorang yang mirip denganku?"

Tubuh Changmin bergetar dibawah cengkraman tangan Yunho. Mata tajam mengingatkannya dengan anak dimimpinya yang ia jamin bukan manusia. Mata Changmin tiba-tiba berair karena rasa takut menyelimutinya

"M-Maafkan aku, Hyung. A-Aku hanya mengatakan a-apa yang kulihat."

"Jawab aku. Siapa nama orang yang mirip denganku" Ucap Yunho

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Yunho "A-Aku t-tidak tahu..."

 **"Jangan berbohong, Changmin!"** Geram Yunho

Changmin menutup matanya dan merasakan air matanya mengalir ke pipinya "U-U-Uknow..." Jawab Changmin pelan.

Changmin merasakan kedua tangan Yunho lepas darinya, tetapi dia masih tidak berani untuk membuka matanya. Dia takut Yunho akan menyakitinya secara tiba-tiba. Dia mendengar suara helaan nafas dan sesuatu yang basah di pipinya. Changmin membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Yunho sedang mencium dan menjilat air matanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Air matamu berharga bagiku" Ucap Yunho sembari masih menjilati air mata Changmin.

"H-hyung-"

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu"

"H-Hyung, a-aku-"

BRAKKK!

"Minnie, aku pu...lang.."

Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Changmin, malah mendapati Yunho yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya di pipi Changmin sedangkan Changmin sendiri, mukanya merah dan matanya masih sediakala mengalir air mata. Muka Kyuhyun langsung memerah

"SIWON HYUNGGGGGG!" Teriak histeris Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang dipanggil langsung masuk ke kamar Changmin dan melihat kelakuan Yunho yang masih menjilati air mata Changmin. Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar sebelum Kyuhyun lebih histeris lagi. Changmin yang akhirnya tersadar langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho dan mengusap air matanya. Mukanya semakin memerah ketika melihat Yunho menjilat bibirnya dan memberi Changmin tampang puas.

"Lain kali menangislah hanya saat bersamaku. Aku akan menyenangkan mu Kembali" ucap Yunho

"A-Aku... A-Apa yang h-hyung..."

"Itu caraku menenangkan seseorang yang sedang bersedih"

Muka Changmin semakin memerah "P-Pergi..."

Yunho menatap Changmin tajam "Kau ingin aku pergi? Tapi tanganmu berkata lain, Minnie-ah"

Changmin menarik tangannya kembali dan menjauh dari Yunho. Yunho hanya menyeringai dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebut namaku jika kau membutuhkanku. Aku..." Yunho melirik ke arah jendela "harus mengurus sesuatu" lanjutnya

Changmin mengangguk lemah dan Yunho memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Changmin sebelum pergi keluar dari kamar Changmin. Dia melirik kearah Siwon yang sedang menenangkan Kyuhyun yang wajahnya masih memerah sediakala. Tanpa memberitahu pasangan itu, Yunho pergi keluar dengan cepat dan berjalan entah kemana instingnya inginkan

。

。

。

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa yang baru saja kulakukan... Membiarkan Yunho hyung melakukan itu padaku. Astaga ada apa dengan ku..."

Changmin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya khawatir sedangkan Siwon menatapnya seperti meminta penjelasan

"Aku jelaskan nanti. Aku... lapar..."

"Kami membeli makanan sebelum datang kesini. Panaskan saja." Ucap Siwon

Changmin mengangguk dan membisikkan terimakasih pada Siwon lalu pergi ke dapur. Changmin mengambil plastik berisikan makanan dan memanaskannya di microwave. Sejak bertemu dengan Yunho, pikirannya selalu dihantui oleh cuplikan-cuplikan aneh. Mulai dari tubuhnya yang terbakar hingga wajah Yunho yang terlihat lebih muda bermain dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya hanya berbeda nama. Changmin mengeluarkan makanannya dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia makan dengan diam dan tidak menyadari Siwon duduk didepannya.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba hingga menyebabkan Changmin tersedak karena kaget

"A-apa? Kapan kau duduk disitu!? Dan bukankah kau bersama Kyuhyun!?" Tanya balik Changmin.

"Kau melamun sembari memakan makananmu jadi mana mungkin kau menyadari aku datang" ucap Siwon bohong. Dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat Kyuhyun tertidur dan menteleportasikan dirinya ke depan Changmin tanpa Changmin sadari.

"Jadi... Bisa jelaskan tadi? Kyuhyun sampai syok seperti itu" lanjut Siwon

Changmin meletakkan sumpitnya "A-Aku juga tidak mengerti..."

Siwon menaikkan alisnya sedangkan Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Siwon. Siwon mengerti dengan gerakan Changmin seakan-akan memintanya untuk tidak membahas tentang hal itu.

"Aku akan bertanya langsung pada Yunho hyung nanti" Ucap Siwon

Changmin mendengar bunyi kursi bergerak dan langkah kaki yang menjauh. Changmin mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap Siwon. Lebih baik dia beritahu daripada Siwon harus bertanya pada Yunho

"Aku melihat seseorang... yang sangat mirip dengan Yunho hyung dan diriku sendiri" ucap nya tegas

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan tubuhnya menegang seketika. Dia tidak membalikkan badannya, takut jika ekspresinya akan membuat Changmin menebak jika dia tahu sesuatu.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Siwon

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya "U-know... dan Max... Dua nama itu... Lalu semuanya gelap. Itu saja..."

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya. _"Secepat itukah? Berarti waktunya memang semakin dekat... Kyuhyun bahkan belum mengingat apapun... Aku harus bertindak cepat"_

"Terimakasih sudah memberitahu. Aku akan sembunyikan ini dari Kyuhyun."

Changmin menatap Siwon tidak percaya. Siwon berbalik dan tersenyum sebelum ia berbalik lagi lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar begitu saja. Changmin mencengkeram erat kepalanya. Sejak bertemu dengan Yunho, sakit kepalanya semakin parah.

Tunggu.

Sakit kepala? Ya. Sejak dirinya menginjak usia 24 tahun, dia mulai sering terkena sakit kepala. Dari ringan hingga berat. Dokter tidak menunjukkan ada hal aneh dan hanya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia terlalu lelah. Padahal dia memiliki waktu tidur yang tidak terbilang sedikit! Bahkan dibandingkan Kyuhyun, waktu tidurnya lebih banyak. Setiap malam ia tertidur berbagai cuplikan kehidupan muncul begitu saja. Dia melihat berbagai macam orang dan puncaknya adalah sejak dia bertemu Yunho. Bahkan tubuhnya sangat merespons Yunho bagai... dia sangat mengenalnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku.." ucap Changmin lirih.

Siwon berjalan melewati dingin jalan walau ramai orang lalu-lalang. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju satu tempat. Yunho. Semua inderanya dia perintahkan untuk mencari Yunho. Dia harus memastikan bahwa Yunho baik-baik saja. Dan disinilah ia berdiri. Di depan gang sempit dan gelap. Lumayan jauh dari asrama ChangKyu dan jalan raya. Siwon menutup hidungnya ketika dia mencium bau amis yang kuat dari gang itu

"Yunho...?" Panggil Siwon

Tidak ada jawaban hanya geraman yang sangat rendah dan insting Siwon mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang tidak baik. Siwon menggerakkan langkahnya kedalam gang kecil itu dan langkahnya berhenti begitu saja ketika dia melihat dua cahaya merah redup dari ujung gang tersebut.

"Si...won..."

Siwon mendekati Yunho walau dirinya harus mengotori sepatunya karena darah yang berceceran dimana-mana. Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat wujud Yunho yang sedang duduk diantara mayat-mayat manusia yang sudah dia makan. Tubuh Yunho bergetar hebat. Wujudnya bukan lagi manusia, melainkan wujud aslinya yaitu iblis kejam dengan warna merah mewarnai tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah memakan banyak jiwa... Tetapi rasa lapar ini tidak menghilang. Aku kenapa Siwon-ah... Tenggorokanku kering..."

"..."

"Hanya karena air mata manusia itu, aku sampai tertekan seperti ini... Apa selezat itu dia? Siwon-ah... Aku ingin dia... Biarkan aku memakannya... Sakit sekali tubuh ini... Aku tidak tahan..."

"..."

"Siwon-ah- Arghhh!"

Yunho mencengkeram dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit. Dia menggeram sambil memukul-mukul dada, berharap rasa sakit itu hilang. Sejak bertemu Changmin saat dia dipersembahkan begitu saja oleh orangtuanya dan dengan bodohnya dia menyelematkan Changmin, tubuhnya hampir menolak semua jiwa yang berusaha dia makan untuk menekan rasa laparnya. Tetapi rasa lapar itu tetap saja tidak hilang. Berkurang tapi belum mampu menghilangkannya dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku akan mencarikan mu mangsa lagi. Tunggu disi-"

"LUPAKAN MANGSA! AKU INGIN CHANGMIN!" Teriak Yunho.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya "jika aku membiarkan dirinya melahap jiwa Changmin, usaha Marcus akan sia-sia! Tidak. Yunho tidak boleh melahapnya sekarang! Tidak sebelum Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya. Karena kunci keberhasilan berada di tangan Marcus!"

"C-Chang...min... M-Max... Aku lapar..." Rintih Yunho

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak kuat melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap menjadi hyung merintih seperti anak kecil.

"Seingatku Changmin pernah mendonorkan darahnya. Dan kebetulan saja aku mencurinya untuk keadaan seperti ini"

Kepala Yunho terangkat ketika mendengar nama Changmin. Tangannya mencoba meraih Siwon.

"A...ku... ingin... Changmin..."

Siwon mengeluarkan satu kantung darah dan ia lemparkan kepada Yunho yang langsung diraihnya dan merobek kantung itu dengan ganas lalu meminum seperti orang yang dehidrasi. Ketika kantung itu habis, dia lemparkan begitu saja lalu mengelap bibirnya.

"Kau sudah bisa mengendalikan dirimu lagi?" Tanya Siwon

Yunho terbatuk-batuk lalu mengangguk. "Masih lapar tapi tidak separah tadi hingga aku kehilangan kewarasan ku" ucapnya.

Siwon menghela nafas "Itu salah mu. Jika kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu, kau tidak akan seperti ini"

Yunho menatap Siwon tajam lalu memalingkan wajahnya "Aku... Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh bergerak secara otomatis untuk menenangkannya. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan itu?"

"Aku tidak. Tetapi Marcus mungkin bisa menjelaskan itu." Jawab Siwon

"Kapan kau akan membangkitkan ingatannya?"

"Entah. Secepatnya. Karena ingatannya sangat penting"

Yunho menatap Siwon "Penting?"

Seketika tubuh Siwon menegang _"Sial! Aku salah bicara! Aduh... Kalau Yunho sudah ingin tahu, bisa-bisa dia akan menggangu ku seharian"_

"Siwon, jawab aku" Ucap Yunho

"Daripada membahas tentang Marcus, lebih baik kau lihat dirimu sendiri."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Siwon. Apa maksudmu dengan ingatan Marcus yang penting?" Tanya Yunho

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu walaupun kau adalah sahabatku" Jawab Siwon

Yunho menatap Siwon lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan berdiri. Dia mengerti Siwon. Dia mengenal tatapan muka itu. Dia tahu Siwon serius dan tidak akan mengatakannya. Kecuali bukan waktunya.

Yunho menghela nafas, dengan kekuatannya ia merubah wujudnya kembali dan mengganti pakaiannya. Menjadi iblis memang memudahkan kehidupan di dunia nyata. Dia bahkan menghipnotis keluarga Jung agar menganggapnya sebagai anak mereka sama seperti Siwon kepada keluarga Choi.

"Semakin aku mendekatinya, tubuhku mulai kehilangan kendali. Selalu bergerak otomatis. Bahkan aku mulai tidak suka jika aku melihatmu berada disekitarnya walau kau bersama Marcus" Ucap Yunho sembari mengusap wajahnya.

"Itu karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan Max. Dan sejak kau mengenal Max, bukankah rasa posesif muncul disaat bersamaan?"

"Apa itu hanya karena rasa posesif? Apa... aku jatuh sepertimu?" Tanya Yunho sembari menatap telapak tangannya

Siwon tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Yunho "Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Apa kau mencintainya seperti aku mencintai Marcus?"

"Tapi itu mustahil!" Teriak Yunho

"Aku sudah memastikan diriku untuk hanya melahap jiwanya karena dia mengikatku! Hanya itu! Aku tidak... mencintai nya..." Lanjut Yunho

"Tenangkan dirimu. Suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku hanya pesankan satu hal pada mu."

Yunho menatap Siwon bingung

"Jaga dia. Jangan biarkan dia direbut Yang Mulia lagi. Atau kau... akan menyesal" Lanjut Siwon

 **。**

 **。**

 **。**

 **TBC**

 **R &R **


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the PLOT kalau ada plot yang mirip, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Main Pair:** Yunho x Changmin & Siwon x Kyuhyun

 **Rate:** T (diusahakan untuk tidak sampai ke M)

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy(?)

 **Summary:**

Yunho "Shim... Changmin... sudah 18 tahun berlalu ya... senang bertemu kembali dengan mu... saatnya mengambil apa yang harusnya ku ambil waktu itu..."

Changmin "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Yunho itu?"

 **WARNING:**

 **Fiction, BL, future chapter can contain gore, etc**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Jaga dia. Jangan biarkan dia direbut Yang Mulia lagi. Atau kau... akan menyesal"_

"Aku... menyesal? Tch. Kenapa aku harus menyesal? Bukankah jika dia mati aku akan bebas? Siwon pasti menjebak ku agar dia bisa mengambil tahta neraka. Pintar juga dia" Ucap Yunho.

Baru semalam Siwon berkata seperti itu kepada Yunho dan sekarang dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Perasaannya kian memburuk sejak bertemu Kibum dan dua anak buah Jaejoong. Apa yang mereka rencanakan membuatnya sedikit tidak bisa tenang. Sepanjang hidupnya, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia merasakan hal ini. Yang pertama adalah sebulan sebelum Max hilang dari kehidupannya dan sekarang terjadi lagi tepat setelah dia mendekati Changmin. Apakah ini pertanda sesuatu yang buruk akan datang?

"Jika aku menemui Jaejoong... Apa dia akan memberitahukan ku? Tidak mungkin, dia bahkan tidak menyukaiku..."

Yunho menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur "Max... Aku bingung... Aku membencimu... Tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mu..."

。

。

。

"Changmin-ssi!"

Kepala Changmin dan Kyuhyun mendongak ke arah dua pria yang mendatangi tempat duduk mereka berdua. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan penuh tanda tanya sedangkan Changmin hanya menggeleng tidak tahu

"Maaf mengganggu makan siang kalian. Apa kami boleh duduk disini?" Tanya pria yang lebih pendek dari satunya

Changmin mengangguk "silahkan"

Pria yang lebih pendek tersenyum riang sedangkan pria yang lebih tinggi bergumam terimakasih dan duduk di seberang Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Umm... Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Changmin langsung

Pria yang lebih pendek terkejut "Ah ya! Kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Kenalkan namaku Kim Junsu. Kita satu jurusan dan baru saja tadi kita satu ruang" Ucap Junsu

"Nama ku Park Yoochun. Dari jurusan seni rupa di bidang Model. Semester 5. Dan aku adalah kekasih Junsu"

Mulut Kyuhyun berbentuk "O" sedangkan Changmin mengangguk. Pantas ia merasa pernah melihat Junsu di suatu tempat. Ternyata mereka satu kelas.

"Apa kau kenalan Kim Soengsaengnim?" Tanya Changmin

"Ahhh maksudmu Jae-hyung? Aku Adiknya" Jawab Junsu

Changmin mengangguk lagi "Pantas kalian mirip..."

Yoochun tersedak "m-mirip?" Tanyanya.

Junsu memberikan Yoochun air dan menepuk pelan punggungnya lalu menatap Changmin sembari memiringkan kepala "Mirip? Wow kau orang pertama yang mengatakan itu. Banyak yang berkata aku tidak mirip sama sekali"

"Eh?"

"Changmin punya imajinasi yang tinggi jadi tentu saja dia berkata hal yang berbeda dari yang lain" ejek Kyuhyun

Changmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun lalu menatap Junsu "umm... Entahlah. Tapi perasaanku berkata seperti itu..."

Junsu dan Yoochun saling bertatapan. Mereka mengetahui pikiran masing-masing tanpa perlu mengeluarkan suara.

"Hei Changmin-"

 **"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan bersama Changmin ku?"**

Keempat mahasiswa itu menengok ke arah suara dan mendapati Yunho dengan raut wajah marah dan kedua tangan yang mengepal. Junsu langsing menggenggam tangan Yoochun dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Yoochun menatap tajam Yunho sembari menggenggam balik tangan Junsu

"Yunho hyung..." Bisik Changmin.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin lalu menariknya ke pelukannya "Aku tidak tahu rencana kalian tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mencuci otak Changmin ku dengan kata-kata busuk kalian"

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar ketika mendapati sahabatnya dengan cepat berada di pelukan Yunho. Kinerja otak Kyuhyun berhenti bekerja karena sejak kemarin dia selalu dibuat shock oleh kelakuan Yunho dan Changmin juga entah kenapa hanya menerima kelakuan Yunho seperti sudah biasa mengahadapi hal seperti ini

"H-Hyung..." Bisik Changmin yang langsung mendapat pelukan yang lebih erat lagi dari Yunho

Yoochun menghela nafas "Tenang dulu Yunho hyung. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Junsu hanya ingin Changmin menjadi partner tugas kelompoknya karena hanya tersisa mereka berdua dikelasnya"

"Aku tidak percaya pada kalian" ucap Yunho

"Junsu baru saja ingin memberitahu Changmin sebelum ada seseorang yang datang dan membuat Junsu menunduk ketakutan"

Yunho menatap Yoochun lalu menatap Changmin yang mukanya memerah karena tangan Yunho yang berada di... Ummm... dada bidangnya. Dan karena pelukan yang erat membuatnya sedikit... Meremasnya. Yunho langsung melepaskannya Changmin lalu duduk disebelahnya yang langsung membuat Changmin terkejut

"Kalau begitu, ucapkan pada Changmin sekarang. Aku akan mendengar" ucap Yunho.

Yoochun menghela nafas lagi lalu menepuk kepala Junsu pelan "Junsu, beritahu Changmin mengenai tugas tadi. Deadline-nya hanya sebentar bukan? Semakin cepat dikerjakan semakin baik"

Junsu mengangguk lalu menatap Changmin sambil berusaha tidak melihat aura hitam Yunho yang mencoba mengelilingi Changmin.

"Umm... Aku hanya ingin menjadi partner mu karena ku pikir kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat..."

"Ouh ya tugas baru kita mengenai perubahan budaya kan?" Tanya Changmin

Junsu mengangguk "iya itu... Apa aku perlu ke kamar mu atau kau datang ke kamar ku?" Tanya Junsu

Changmin diam sejenak lalu tersenyum "Kau bisa datang ke tempatku. Lagi pula weekend minggu ini, Kyuhyun akan pergi bersama orangtuanya. Iyakan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "yup. Sudah hampir satu bulan aku tidak bertemu orangtuaku. Ibuku pasti akan senang jika kau ikut, min"

"Maaf. Kau lihat aku sibuk dengan tugas baru ini. Mungkin lain kali" ucap Changmin

"Aku akan menemani mu selama Kyuhyun pergi" Ucap Yunho sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak dan tangannya memeluk pinggang Changmin

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho tajam "aku belum memperbolehkan mu untuk menjaga Changmin. Lagi pula dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri"

"Changmin kekasihku jadi apa salahnya jika aku menjaganya?"

Changmin langsung tersedak makanannya, Yoochun menatap Yunho tidak percaya, Junsu tersenyum senang, dan Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kalian sudah jadian!? Ahhh manisnya.. selamat ya Changmin"

Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar langsung memukul meja "Yak! Apa maksudmu!? Changmin bukan kekasihmu!"

"Changmin memang kekasihku. Kau lihat betapa intimnya kita kemarin?" Ucap Yunho sembari mengecup pelan pipi Changmin

"Shim Changmin! Jelaskan padaku!" Geram Kyuhyun

Mata Changmin tidak bisa berhenti bergerak kesana-kemari-kemari. Dia terlihat sangat gugup. Siapa pun pasti akan sepertinya jika ada pria yang dia baru kenal kurang dari seminggu tiba-tiba saja menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih.

"A-Aku dengan h-hyung... Ka  
mi sepasang kekasih-" Changmin menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Dia melirik Yunho dan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau dengar? Bahkan Changmin menyetujui ku" Ucap Yunho. Tangannya berjalan menuju ke paha Changmin yang terbalut celana jeans ketat dan mengelus pelan.

Yoochun dan Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya sedangkan Junsu hanya tersenyum manis seperti dia sudah mengetahui hal seperti ini. Yoochun menatap Changmin tidak percaya lalu ia tajam Yunho. Dia tahu pasti Yunho melakukan sesuatu pada Changmin. Yoochun dan Junsu tahu bahwa Changmin, keturunan terakhir Max hanya manusia yang pasti akan sangat mudah untuk dikontrol oleh iblis seperti Yunho.

"A-Apa!? Changmin! Katakan padaku bahwa itu tidak benar!" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima

"Kau banyak bicara, Kyuhyun. Kau saja sudah menjadi kekasih Siwon, jadi apa salahnya jika Changmin bersamaku?" Ejek Yunho

Muka Kyuhyun memerah sedangkan Changmin hanya duduk diam tidak berkutik. Ingin rasanya ia meneriaki Yunho tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya mengikuti apa saja yang Yunho mau seperti dikendalikan.

"Hyung... Kau apakan lagi Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba dari belakang Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berbalik sambil menatap Siwon dengan mata yang berlinang air mata. Wajahnya masih merah dan Siwon hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Dia tidak percaya jika Changmin adalah kekasihku. Aku hanya menekankan sedikit padanya. Itu saja" Jawab Yunho

Siwon mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan menatap Changmin yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Oh ya ampun Siwon pasti juga mengetahui bahwa Yunho mengendalikan Changmin dalam sedetik dan membuatnya mengatakan yang tidak-tidak.

"Hyung, katakan padaku bahwa Yunho Hyung berbohong padaku. Mana mungkin Changmin ku yang masih polos ini mempunyai kekasih seseram Yunho hyung. Aku tidak sudi!" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Biarkan mereka seperti itu. Mungkin Changmin hanya main-main saja. Hyung, berhenti mengganggu Changmin. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya?"

Seringai Yunho hilang sekejap tergantikan dengan tatapan mematikan. Junsu terkejut dan senyumannya juga ikut hilang. Siwon hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku Yunho.

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Yunho "K-Kau, ikut dengan ku" ucapnya lalu membawa pergi Yunho yang tersenyum pada Siwon penuh kemenangan.

Junsu terkesiap melihat Changmin sedangkan Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang tadi tidak percaya dengan Changmin semakin memaki Siwon hingga menendang betis Siwon dengan keras yang langsung mendapat teriakan kesakitan darinya.

。

。

。

Changmin membawa Yunho ke belakang gedung jurusan yang selalu sepi. Hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang tahu tempat ini. Yunho yang dibawanya hanya tersenyum kecil hingga sebuah tangan memukul tepat di pipi kanannya.

 **PLAK!**

Yunho membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan rasa perih di pipinya. Matanya melirik Changmin yang memandangnya dengan wajah merah dan mata yang berlinang air mata. Demi dewa apapun yang ada di bumi ini, baru pertama kali ada manusia yang berani menamparnya -terkecuali untuk Max yang memang tidak takut dengannya- dan manusia itu adalah Changmin. Keturunan Max memang sama sepertinya, tidak takut iblis!

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku tapi kumohon jangan mengganggu sahabatku" Ucap Changmin

Yunho menyeringai "Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri. Apa salahku?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura! K-Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padaku! Siapa kau sebenarnya!? Apa kau juga salah satu makhluk-makhluk yang mengincar nyawaku!? Apa aku harus mati dulu baru aku merasa tenang!?" Teriak Changmin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

"..." Yunho tidak menjawab apapun

"Jawab aku! Siapa kau!? Apa mau mu!? Kau tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupanku, membuatku gila dengan semua cuplikan-cuplikan aneh saat aku tidur lalu kau tiba-tiba saja menyebut dirimu kekasihku!? Kau gila!" Lanjut Changmin

"Kau tidak perlu tahu aku siapa. Yang hanya kau perlu tahu adalah... Kau, milikku." Jawab Yunho

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku milikmu? Hah! Kau pasti gila. Aku adalah milikku sendiri bukan milikmu atau siapapun. Kumohon jauhi aku mulai dari sekarang" Ucap Changmin kasar

Yunho menatap Changmin dan Changmin bisa melihat kilatan berwarna merah dari mata Yunho. Changmin masih menguatkan dirinya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Yunho sebelum sebuah tangan dengan cepat menariknya dan menabrakkannya ke dinding didekat mereka.

Changmin mengerang sakit lalu menatap Yunho untuk dihadiahi tatapan Yunho yang membuat nyalinya seketika mengecil. Changmin bisa merasakan aura yang menyeramkan dari Yunho. Sangat mengintimidasinya dalam sekejap. Changmin berharap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelamatkannya.

"Sejauh manapun kau pergi, pada akhirnya aku akan selalu menemukan mu" Ucap Yunho dengan suara yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku penasaran... Jika Marcus bisa bereinkarnasi... Apa dirimu juga bisa, Max?" Tanya Yunho

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan bingung. "M-Max? S-Siapa Max?"

"Ini adalah yang terakhir. Apa kau tidak akan muncul dihadapan ku, Max? Ini sudah 300 tahun sejak aku mengincar setiap keturunanmu. Aku lelah." Lanjut Yunho bermonolog sendiri sambil memandang wajah Changmin yang ketakutan

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? 300 tahun? K-Keturunan?"

Tangan Yunho yang bebas perlahan menyentuh pipi Changmin "Rasa apa ini? Saat aku melihatmu tubuh ini selalu bertindak otomatis dan posesif"

Tubuh Changmin bergetar karena sentuhan dari Yunho. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Antara ketakutan atau sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan

"Apa aku jatuh juga seperti Andrew?"

"L-Lepaskan aku..." Mohon Changmin

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu, Max. **Tidak akan pernah** " Ucap Yunho sebelum dia membuka mulutnya lalu mengigit leher putih Changmin dengan keras, menancapkan gigi tajam miliknya, membuat tanda ditubuh polos Changmin.

Sakit. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin tetapi tidak ada suara pun yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Kedua tangannya ditahan begitu saja di samping kepalanya. Tubuhnya semakin lemas ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho tidak hanya mengigit lehernya tetapi ikut meminum darahnya.

Tubuhnya yang mulai tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya ditarik kedalam pelukan oleh pria yang masih senantiasa meminum darahnya. Tangannya dengan lemah meremas rambut hitam milik Yunho, menariknya dengan lemah yang tentu saja tidak dirasakannya olehnya. Pandangan Changmin mulai menggelap, ketika dia merasakan ada tangan yang menariknya menuju dunia mimpi.

。

。

。

" **Sudah cukup, U-know** "

Tubuh Yunho menegang dan kesadarannya kembali ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Yunho menarik mulutnya dari leher yang sudah ternodai dengan darah dan menatap wajah yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya.

 _"Tatapan dan suara itu! Tidak salah lagi..."_

Suara tawa kecil menarik perhatian Yunho " **kau masih saja makan dengan berantakan. Aku harus memberimu pelajaran.** "

"M-Max..."

Max yang mengambil alih tubuh Changmin tersenyum kecil " **ya. Ini aku, U-know** "

Yunho tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Di satu sisi dia sangat membenci manusia ini, tetapi di satu sisi juga dia sangat merindukannya. Tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Max. Rasanya mirip dengan Changmin, dan dia tadi juga mengigit Changmin, tetapi kenapa ada Max dihadapannya? Yunho memundurkan dirinya lalu menatap Max yang menggunakan pakaian yang sama persis dengan Changmin -dengan bercak darah di kemejanya- sambil memijat pelan lehernya yang sedikit pegal karena dipaksa ditekuk oleh Yunho.

"B-Bagaimana mungkin? Tadi aku bersama Changmin... Sekarang ada dirimu di hadapanku... Apa yang terjadi..." Tanya Yunho

Max memutar matanya melihat tingkah laku Yunho yang masih dianggap kecil olehnya " **U-know, aku menggunakan tubuh Changmin. Tentu saja jika kau masih bersama Changmin.** "

"A-Apa setelah mengigit mu kau mengingat semuanya? Apa kau benar-benar reinkarnasi seperti Marcus!?" Ucapnya sedikit bersemangat

Max tersenyum lirih melihat Yunho yang masih berharap " **Tidak U-know. Aku tidak bereinkarnasi. Aku hanya meminjam tubuh Changmin** "

Senyum Yunho menghilang seketika "A-Apa tidak mungkin ya...?"

Max menggeleng " **aku tidak mati dengan biasa seperti Marcus, aku tidak akan pernah bereinkarnasi** "

"Lalu untuk apa kau muncul di hadapanku? Apa karena kau akan kalah jadi kau menggangguku?" Tanya Yunho

" **Tidak. Bukan itu** " Jawab Max

" **Jika aku bereinkarnasi seperti yang kau inginkan, apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?** " Tanya balik Max

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya dari Max "entahlah... Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu"

Yunho menatap Max kembali "Aku rindu bermain bersamamu" lanjutnya.

Max tersenyum " **baiklah. Aku akan bersamamu satu hari ini. Tapi setelah waktu melewati pukul 12 malam, aku akan pergi lagi.** "

"Secepat itu?"

" **Tubuh ini bukan milikku, U-know.** "

Yunho menunduk lalu menarik tangan Max "Ayo ke apartemenku... Kita habiskan waktu di sana"

Max mengangguk " **baiklah. Bawa aku ke tempatmu** "

。

。

。

"Kyuhyun sudahlah... Yunho hyung tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Changmin..." Ucap Siwon

Sejak Changmin membawa Yunho pergi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika Changmin sendirian bersama Yunho. Junsu dan Yoochun yang sejak tadi juga mendengarkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap pasangan didepan mereka.

"Junsu, kau sudah menemukan pasangan untuk tugas mu?"

Keempat mahasiswi itu menengok ke arah suara dan langsung membungkuk hormat ketika melihat Kim Jaejoong guru jurusan seni dan Kakak dari Junsu. Well mungkin itu dimata Kyuhyun tetapi tidak dengan tiga orang lainnya.

"Jae Hyung~~" panggil Junsu dengan nada imut

"Ah soengsaeng- Eh?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunduk hormat lalu menatap kaget Jaejoong

"Cho Kyuhyun dari jurusan arsitektur. Dan Choi Siwon dari jurusan bisnis" Tebak Jaejoong

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Jaejoong juga mengangguk lalu menatap Junsu "Jadi?"

"Ah ya tadi aku sudah meminta Changmin menjadi partner kerja ku. Tapi... Dia dibawa kabur oleh Yunho hyung. Um... Eh Changmin yang kabur bersama Yunho hyung" ucap Junsu

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya "Yunho? Jung Yunho?"

"Soengsaengnim mengenal Jung Yunho?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja. Aku... Teman lamanya" Jawabnya singkat.

"Oohh... Apa Yunho hyung orang yang baik?" Tanyanya lagi

"Kyuhyun, jangan berlaku tidak sopan didepan soengsaengnim..." Ucap Siwon

"Dia baik jika dia menyukai orang kalau tidak suka dia akan terlihat dingin. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahas pria gila itu. Junsu dan Yoochun, temui aku sepulang kampus nanti." Ucap Jaejoong

"Eh? Hyung tidak ada kelas lagi?" Tanya Junsu

"Jam kerja ku selesai pukul 3 nanti. Bertepatan dengan waktu pulang mu"

Junsu mengangguk "Baiklah hyung. Sampai ketemu nanti" Ucap Junsu sambil melambaikan tangan

Jaejoong menepuk kepala Junsu lalu jalan meninggalkan mereka. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya selanjutnya hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang sedang bersandar di dinding seperti sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kim Heechul dari Jurusan model. Sedang apa kau disitu?" Tanya Jaejoong

Pria yang berparas cantik itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Ternyata betul kata Asmodeus. Kau benar-benar masih hidup. Hanya... mukamu terlihat sedikit berbeda"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu"

Heechul berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu bertatapan dengannya "Kau pikir kau bisa bersembunyi dariku? Aku penasaran kenapa iblis setinggi dirimu mau tinggal di dunia yang buruk seperti ini. Apa neraka sudah membosankan bagimu?"

"Kembalilah ke kelas mu, Kim Heechul" Ucapnya dingin

"Oh. Kita bermain menjadi murid dan guru? Baiklah. Aku akan ikuti jalan permainanmu. Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, bahwa Yang Mulia sudah mulai bergerak mencari setengah jiwa milik manusia itu. Aku tahu kau membawanya kabur waktu itu"

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang walau raut wajahnya tetap menatap dingin Heechul. Dia berjalan melewati Heechul yang masih senantiasa tersenyum mengejek dari belakang. Pikirannya mulai terganggu setelah Heechul memperingatinya. Dia sudah yakin jika dia tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Dan tiba-tiba satu nama muncul di benaknya

 **"Kim Kibum..."** Geramnya rendah

。

。

。

 **"Jadi kau tinggal bersebelahan dengan Andrew..."** Ucap Max sembari melepas sepatunya

"Ya begitulah. Kebetulan keluarga Jung dan Choi dekat jadi kita gunakan saja kedekatan ini." Balas Yunho

Yunho dan Max langsung meninggalkan kampus dan pergi ke apartemen milik Yunho. Max melihat-lihat ruangan apartemen milik Yunho. Hampir semuanya berdominan warna gelap selain pintu paling jauh yang berwarna putih bersih. Max melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tersebut dan membukanya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat baju terakhir yang ia kenakan saat ia mati tergantung di bingkai yang berlapis warna perak. Masih terdapat bekas bakar di beberapa sisi tetapi ia hiraukan. Padahal dia sangat yakin jika tubuhnya sudah dibawa pergi oleh sahabatnya, Mar-

"Kau suka apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Yunho yang sedang bersandar di dinding.

" **Entahlah. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut melihat baju terakhirku** " balas Max sembari membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Yunho.

"Tidak ingin tahu darimana kudapatkan baju itu?"

Max menggeleng " **untuk apa aku tahu? Baju itu hanyalah sebuah baju yang dipajang. Tidak ada maknanya sama sekali untukku"**

"Mungkin untukmu tidak ada. Tapi baju itu sangat bermakna bagiku"

Alis Max terangkat satu " **Benarkah? Aku terharu mendengarnya.** "

Yunho berjalan menuju sofa yang diikuti oleh Max dibelakang lalu duduk bersebelahan "Baju itu mengingatkan bahwa betapa lemahnya diriku saat itu hingga tidak bisa melindungi mu dari Yang Mulia. Aku selalu berlatih sejak hari itu untuk merebut mu darinya." Ucap Yunho sembari menatap Max

"Karena itulah aku selalu berusaha mengejar semua keturunanmu tanpa pandang bulu hingga aku... Bertemu dengan anak kecil bernama Shim Changmin. Aku melihat mu di matanya yang masih polos dan aku... tiba-tiba saja berhenti untuk memangsanya..." Lanjutnya

Max mengelus rambut Yunho sedangkan Yunho sendiri merebahkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Max. " **Benarkah? Jadi kau berhenti karena Changmin sangat mirip dengan ku?** "

Yunho menutup matanya dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Max "mungkin... Apa aku jatuh seperti Andrew?"

" **Entahlah. Apa kau berpikir seperti itu?** "

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Tanya Yunho

Max tersenyum lembut " **apa kau ingin aku merasakan hal yang sama?** "

Yunho membuka matanya lalu menatap Max "... Mungkin... Ya."

" **Aku terkejut saat kau berkata itu. Tidak ku sangka Iblis ku yang dulu masih sangat muda bisa tahu apa itu cinta. Ingin rasanya aku meneteskan air mata** " gurau Max sembari mengusapkan matanya

Dahi Yunho berkerut dan dia memajukan bibirnya "Ini tidak lucu. Aku serius, Max. Apa jangan-jangan hanya aku saja yang merasakan hal itu?"

" **Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu?** "

Yunho menggenggam tangan Max dan menatapnya dengan serius "Aku akan mendapatkan mu kembali walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri"

Senyum Max menghilang begitu saja. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Yunho nya yang sudah ia sayang dan ia cintai ingin merelakan nyawanya sendiri demi dirinya yang sudah pasti tidak bisa kembali lagi. Ingin rasanya dia menangis saat itu juga. Tetapi dia harus kuat demi Yunho nya. Dia sudah meneguhkan keinginan terakhirnya. Dia tidak boleh lemah walau karena Yunho nya.

Max menyentuh tangan Yunho dengan tangan satunya " **Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Kau tidak perlu merelakan dirimu untukku. Lagipula saat itu aku hanya mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai anak-anak yang ku ajarkan. Tidak lebih dari itu**." Balasnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi... Tidak mungkin ya..."

" **Maafkan aku, Uknow** "

Yunho bangun dari tidurnya lalu memeluk Max dengan erat "kalau begitu biarkan kita seperti ini untuk sementara. Karena aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Max memeluk balik Yunho sembari mengelus punggung Yunho. Matanya menahan air mata karena kepala Yunho mengelus-elus pundak dan lehernya. Max juga merindukan iblis nya yang kini sudah semakin dewasa tanpanya. Di balik rasa rindunya yang besar, rasa bersalah juga muncul ketika dia meninggalkan Yunho yang masih muda - kira-kira seperti anak umur 16-17 - sendirian dengan rasa dendam yang besar.

"Max... Aku lelah..." Gumam Yunho

" **Bukankah kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ku?** "

"Aku... juga tidak tahu... Aku hanya ingin mendengar dan merasakan jika kau ada bersamaku"

" **Kau seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan Ibunya** " Gurau Max

"Mungkin benar. Dan kau Ibuku... Karena aku kehilangan dirimu" Balas Yunho

" **Apa kau ingin tidur?** " Tanya Max

Yunho menggeleng lemah "Aku takut jika aku tidur... lalu aku terbangun mendapatimu menghilang lagi. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

" **Bukankah aku selalu bersamamu? Changmin memang bukan diriku. Tapi aku tahu pasti dia bisa menjaga layaknya aku menjagamu** "

"Dia menolak ku tadi... Walau sikap pemalu nya sangat menggemaskan"

Max memutar bola matanya " **Semua orang juga akan menolak mu jika kau bertindak seperti tadi. Gunakan otakmu dengan baik, Uknow"**

Yunho terkekeh geli "Jadi aku harus seperti Andrew yang selalu memanjakan Marcus?"

" **Kau tahu persis bagaimana sikap Changmin. Buka mata dan hatimu lalu kau akan menemukan jawabannya. Kau mengenal Changmin lebih dari Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa membujukku. Aku akan membantumu sedikit** " Ucap Max

Yunho menatap Max bingung "dengan apa?"

Max tersenyum " **aku akan mengubah sedikit ingatannya. Dia tidak akan mengingat mu menggigitnya, hanya sampai kau memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai kekasihnya. Setelah itu kau urus sendiri bagaimana caranya** "

Yunho membelalakkan matanya "A-Apa? Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana-"

" **Kau tahu dan kau bisa. Anggap dia diriku jika itu sulit. Ungkapan perasaanmu seperti tadi. Jangan takut. Changmin pasti mengerti dan akan terbuka untukmu** "

Yunho menatap Max lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba. Ah!"

Max memiringkan kepalanya " **ada apa? Apa kau melihat tanda aneh di leher ku? Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Tenang saja, asalkan tubuh ini tidak dalam bahaya, tanda itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya.** " ucap Max

"Kau tahu darimana hal seperti itu? Aku bahkan-"

" **Aku tahu karena dulu kau juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama tapi bukan di leherku. Hanya ditangan. Jadi tentu saja aku bisa menutupinya. Dan satu lagi, Uknow** "

"A-Apa itu?" Tanya Yunho gugup

" **Kau sudah membuat Changmin dalam bahaya** "

"H-Hah!?"

 **。**

 **。**

 **。**

 **TBC**

 **So what do you think about this story so far?**

 **R &R **


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the PLOT kalau ada plot yang mirip, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Main Pair:** Yunho x Changmin & Siwon x Kyuhyun

 **Rate:** T (diusahakan untuk tidak sampai ke M)

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy(?)

 **Summary:**

Yunho "Shim... Changmin... sudah 18 tahun berlalu ya... senang bertemu kembali dengan mu... saatnya mengambil apa yang harusnya ku ambil waktu itu..."

Changmin "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Yunho itu?"

 **WARNING:**

 **Fiction, BL, future chapter can contain gore, etc**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hah!?"

" **Tanda ini akan membuat Changmin dalam bahaya** "

Yunho mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali "Bukankah bagus jika aku memberinya tanda kepemilikan? Para iblis rendah itu tidak akan-"

" **Kau salah Uknow. Tanda ini akan membuatnya semakin dalam bahaya! Apa kau lupa Ayahmu mengincar ku?** "

Yunho menggeram rendah "Sial. Aku lupa hal itu. Apa bisa ditutupi dengan syal?"

" **Tandanya mungkin bisa tapi tidak pada baumu di tubuh Changmin. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Changmin?** "

Wajah Yunho memerah sedikit mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Changmin yang baru mengenalnya beberapa hari lalu "K-Karena aku tidak sabar untuk memakannya jadi aku hanya mencicipi-"

" **Astaga Uknow! Changmin bukan makanan!** "

"Tapi jiwa manusia memang makanan ku! Apalagi ketika ada samar-samar baumu di tubuhnya. Aneh sekali..."

Tubuh Max menegang _"dia belum boleh tahu sebenarnya!"_

" **Mungkin hanya kebetulan. Dia keturunan ku bukan?** "

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Kekuatanku belum pulih seutuhnya. Dan akan pulih jika aku memangsa Changmin." Tanya Yunho.

" **Changmin adalah kunci terakhirmu, Uknow. Dan bukan dengan cara memangsanya untuk mengembalikan kekuatanmu** "

Dahi Yunho berkerut "Lalu? Dengan cara apa aku bisa mengembalikan kekuatanku? Melakukan seks? Menikahinya? Menciumnya?"

" **Changmin harus memberikan- ack!** "

Max mencengkeram kepalanya yang tiba-tiba mendenyut sakit. Yunho dengan sigap menahan tubuh Max sebelum dirinya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Max! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Max mengangguk pelan " **waktuku menipis... Changmin sudah ingin bangun...** "

"Apa secepat itu? Apa kau tidak bisa membuatnya tertidur lagi? Aku masih ingin bersamamu, Max..."

" **Kekuatanku semakin melemah, Uknow. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Bagaimanapun juga aku hanya roh yang meminjam paksa tubuh Changmin. Aku harus keluar ketika pemilik tubuh ini akan bangun** "

"Tapi masih banyak yang harus kau jelaskan padaku!" Ucap Yunho

Max menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum lemah " **Tanpa aku beritahu pun... suatu saat... kau akan mengetahui semuanya... Saat Changmin menginjak usia 25 tahun... di saat itulah... semua terungkap** "

"Semua? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho

Pandangan Max menggelap ketika ia merasakan Changmin mulai bangun dari tidurnya " **Tolong... jaga... Changmin...** " dan setelah itu pandangan Max gelap.

。

。

。

"Hyung, ada apa? Oh? Kukira hyung hanya meminta ku dan Chunie, ternyata Siwon hyung ada disini juga" Ucap Junsu ketika melihat Siwon duduk di sofa sembari meminum segelas kopi.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menelpon ku. Katanya penting" Balas Siwon

Junsu melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan kesana kemari sembari mengigit ibu jari dengan tatapan gelisah.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yoochun

"Max, dalam bahaya!" Teriak Jaejoong yang lalu mendapatkan tatapan kaget dari tiga iblis lain di rumahnya.

"Maksud, Hyung? Bukankah Max hyung ada bersama hyung?" Tanya Junsu

Jaejoong menggeleng "sekarang dia tidak ada disini dan dia jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku tidak bisa merasakannya di sekitarku"

"Berapa jarak jangkauan mu?" Tanya Siwon

"Paling jauh kira-kira 1 kilometer. Jarak itu pun terkadang aku tidak bisa mendeteksi dirinya" jawab Jaejoong

"Apa hyung mempunyai sesuatu yang memiliki bau Max Hyung? Mungkin kekuatanku bisa membantu" Ucap Junsu

"Dia hanya roh, Xiah. Dia tidak memiliki bau..." Ucap Jaejoong lelah melihat adiknya yang terkadang masih saja polos.

Mulut Junsu membuat bentuk "O" dan kekasihnya, Yoochun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Junsu yang sangat menggemaskan baginya.

"Lagipula tahu darimana kau kalau Max dalam bahaya?" Tanya Siwon tertarik

"Heechul memberitahu ku tadi siang... Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya, tetapi dia dulu sahabat ku yang sangat aku percayai dan sekarang aku bimbang..." Jaejoong duduk di sofa sembari menopang dagunya.

"Heechul? Casey si Verrine? Iblis yang tidak suka sabar itu?" Tanya Yoochun

Jaejoong mengangguk "Dia tampak bahagia sekali melihat ku. Mungkin aku sedikit kejam padanya karena berpura-pura mati" ucap Jaejoong sembari menghela nafas.

"Jae, aku bukan ingin menghina teman mu tetapi kau tidak bisa mempercayai Heechul begitu saja. Dia bawahan Yang Mulia bukan?" Ucap Siwon

"Andrew benar. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih bawahan Yang Mulia Lucifer. Dia bisa saja menipumu" Ucap Yoochun setuju.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Tatapan Heechul tadi siang... Dia tidak berbohong. Dia ingin menolong ku dengan cara memberitahu ku. Dan yang harus kita waspadai adalah Kibum"

"Asmodeus ya... Akhir-akhir ini bukankah dia mengincar Siwon hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

Siwon mengendus kesal "Ya begitulah. Kau harus melihat tatapan Kyuhyun. Dia seperti ingin menusuk Kibum garpu."

"Marcus memang sangat posesif padamu, Hyung" Ucap Junsu

"Ugh. Hiraukan kisah cinta Marcus dan Andrew! Kita harus mencari Max! Bagaimana jika bawahan Lucifer menemukannya!?" Seru Jaejoong

"Apakah Yunho sudah kembali, Siwon?" Tanya Jaejoong

Siwon mengangguk "Mobilnya ada di garasi. Seperti biasa, dia hanya akan ada didalam ruangan nya"

"Bagaimana dengan Changmin? Junsu, apakah tadi dia kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Jaejoong

Junsu menggeleng lemah "Tidak. Sejak dia menarik Uknow hyung, dia belum kembali juga..."

"Apa... Changmin bersama Uknow sekarang?" Tanya Yoochun

"Mungkin saja. Karena aku tidak mengecewakan kamarnya. Apakah Changmin dalam bahaya jika dibiarkan bersama Uknow hyung?" Tanya Siwon

Junsu tersenyum melihat Siwon. Mungkin hanya Siwon yang belum mengetahui kemampuannya yang bisa melihat masa lalu dengan hanya menghirup aroma tubuh seseorang. Ya. Junsu tahu jika Siwon baru saja mencoba menutupi apa yang Yunho lakukan belum lama ini. Junsu bisa melihatnya dan Yoochun yang memperhatikan Junsu dari tadi bisa melihat jika Junsu sedang melakukan aksinya. Junsu selalu menggunakan kekuatannya ke semua orang bahkan Yoochun sendiri tahu bahwa Junsu selalu mengecek nya setiap kali dia dan Junsu tidak bertemu. Itu adalah cara Junsu menunjukkan keposesifannya pada Yoochun dan Yoochun tidak masalah.

"Andrew Hyung... Bukankah kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Uknow hyung dan Changminie?" Tanya Junsu sembari tersenyum

Tubuh Siwon menegang sedangkan Jaejoong menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kesal "kau menutupi sesuatu?"

"Beritahu saja, Won-ah. Junsu sudah mengintip masa lalu mu. Lebih baik kau beritahu saja atau Junsu yang bicara" ucap Yoochun

Siwon mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela nafas "Rumor kekuatan mu ternyata betul. Ya aku tahu sedikit." Jawab Siwon

"Sepertinya dari tatapan Junsu padamu, kau tahu banyak... Kau tahu kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa Andrew" Ucap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan aura gelap yang membuat Siwon langsung berkeringat dingin.

Walau Yunho dan Siwon dikenal sebagai 5 iblis terkuat di neraka, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong, mereka masih dibawah Jaejoong karena Jaejoong salah satu dari ahli waris klan Lilith dan mantan tunangan Yunho. Mantan? Ya tentu saja karena dimata semua iblis di neraka, Hero Jaejoong sudah mati dan ahli waris digantikan oleh Xiah Junsu.

"Aku juga awalnya tidak tahu. Kyuhyun ingin mengecek Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan kemarin-" Ucap Siwon

"Apa!? Changmin pingsan!?" Teriak Jaejoong yang dihadiahi tatapan marah adiknya dan membuatnya diam.

"Kami tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa pingsan karena awalnya dia terlihat biasa saja. Lalu ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, dia meneriakkan namaku dan aku masuk... Umm aku melihat Changmin menangis dan Yunho sedang... Ummm.. bagaimana menjelaskan nya ya..." Lanjut Siwon

"Yunho hyung menjilati air mata suci Changmin! Oh sangat romantis~ aku suka sekali dengan kisah cinta mereka!" Potong Junsu sambil memeluk tangan Yoochun

Jaejoong yang mendengar kata Junsu langsung berdiri dari duduknya "Apa!? Aku harus menemui Yunho!" Seru Jaejoong

"Lebih baik tidak usah, Jae hyung. Bagaimanapun juga, Changmin milik Yunho hyung. Sudah sepantasnya dia menghibur Changmin" Ucap Junsu dengan senyum lebar.

"Tapi Xiah! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Yunho! Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lalu menghancurkan semua usaha kita!?"

"Aku percaya Yunho bisa menahan dirinya" Ucap Junsu sambil menatap mata kakaknya

"Tapi Junsu..."

"Jae hyung... Percaya padaku. Uknow hyung tidak mungkin menyakiti Changmin. Karena Dimata Uknow, Changmin adalah Max hyung. Orang yang Uknow cintai hingga sekarang" Ucap Junsu.

"Darimana kau sangat yakin, Xiah?" Tanya Jaejoong lelah

"Aku tahu karena tatapan yang Uknow hyung berikan pada Changmin tadi siang, merupakan tatapan rindunya pada Max. Karena itu dia langsung datang ketika aku dan Yoochun mendekati Changmin. Hyung tahu sendiri bukan kalau Uknow hyung akan sangat posesif jika miliknya dilirik oleh iblis lain" ucap Junsu

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang "Baiklah... Kita lanjutkan saja rencana kita... Siwon akan membuat Kyuhyun mengingat masa lalunya dan sisanya kita akan mengikuti perintah Marcus..." Tegasnya

"Apa belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan mengingat masa lalunya?" Tanya Yoochun

Siwon menggeleng "dia baru memiliki rasa ketertarikan padaku bukan mengingat masa lalunya." Jawab Siwon

"Hanya ada dua bulan sebelum Changmin menginjak umur 25 tahun. Waktu kita tidak banyak" Ujar Jaejoong.

"Kita habisi saja dulu Kibum lalu kita menjaganya bergantian. Bisa jadi tua bangka itu mengirimkan pasukannya ke dunia" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Max suka sekali menantang Yang Mulia ya..." Ucap Junsu

"Dia dan Uknow mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Jadi tentu saja dia begitu. Mereka hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang. Kecuali Max yang sudah... mati." Ucap Jaejoong

"Entah kenapa dibandingkan dengan Uknow, kau lebih bersedih jika Max mati. Sampai-sampai kau memalsukan kematianmu" ucap Siwon sembari meminum kembali kopinya

"Hyung bahkan tidak keluar dari kamar selama 1 tahun. Sebegitu bersalahkah hyung?" Tanya Junsu

"Mungkin karena aku sudah sangat nyaman tinggal bersamanya... Aku sudah mengenal Max jauh sebelum Uknow mengenalnya. Dia manusia yang unik. Kapan aku bisa melihat manusia seperti nya lagi? Bahkan aku meragukan Changmin..." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, Changmin hanya sebuah copy paste dari Max sendiri tapi bukan berarti mereka adalah orang yang sama." Ucap Siwon.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju jendela dan bersandar disebelahnya. Memandang jalan yang ramai dengan kendaraan dan manusia. "Hanya Marcus yang bisa membantu kita. Dia kunci kedua setelah Changmin. Kau lebih baik cepat Siwon-ah."

"Aku mengerti..." Jawab Siwon

。

。

。

"Eugh..."

Changmin merasakan sebuah tangan tengah mengelusi kepalanya dengan pelan seakan-akan tidak ingin membangunkannya yang tapi malah membuatnya merasa terganggu. Demi apapun dia hanya merasakan hal seperti ini sekali saat dia masih sangat kecil. Rasanya sangat aneh dan asing. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung menutupi wajahnya karena silau lampu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Changmin?"

Suara Yunho mengagetkan Changmin dan membuatnya bangun secepat kilat lalu menatap Yunho yang berada di belakangnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Y-Yunho hyung... Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Changmin

"Salahkah aku jika aku berada di rumahku sendiri?" Tanyanya balik

"R-Rumah hyung? Bagaimana aku bisa disini?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi hingga dia menyadari bahwa tadi dia menarik Yunho pergi karena kelakuannya yang membuatnya... kesal

"Hyung! Apa maksudmu dengan aku adalah kekasihmu!?" Serunya

Raut wajah Yunho berubah menjadi sedih, membuat Changmin langsungnya gelagapan "H-Hyung?"

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dipengaruhi oleh mereka..." Ucapnya lemah.

"Hah? Hyung kenapa? Junsu dan Yoochun terlihat baik-baik saja. Hyung jangan berlebihan" ucap Changmin

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka melihat mu bersama orang lain..."

"Memang kenapa? Apa Hyung menyukaiku?" Tanyanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya

Pipi Yunho memerah "E-Entah... Aku juga tidak mengerti... Aku hanya merasa... posesif jika itu mengenai dirimu..."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Posesif? Apa hyung... gila?"

Yunho membelalakkan matanya "Kau mengatai ku gila!?"

Changmin langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya "M-Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku gila."

"Eh?" Changmin menurunkan tangannya perlahan

"Aku gila karena mu..." Ucap Yunho

Sekarang wajah Changmin memerah mendengar pernyataan dari Yunho. Changmin memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah ketika menyadari Yunho memperhatikan wajahnya dengan intens.

"Apa... Kau... Umm... Mau... berkencan... denganku?" Tanya Yunho

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya "A-Apa yang kau suka dariku? Aku tidaklah... spesial dari yang lain..."

"Kau terlihat spesial di mataku" Ucap Yunho

Changmin melirik Yunho "B-Benarkah? Kau tidak malu?"

"Malu? Untuk apa? Kau pintar, tampan, menggemaskan. Asalkan kau mau bersamaku, aku tidak butuh yang lain" tegas Yunho

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?" Lanjut Yunho

Changmin berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin sekali Yunho bersamanya padahal belum lama dia mengenal Yunho tapi tubuhnya merasakan rasa rindu yang aneh tapi dia entah kenapa menyukainya. Terutama ketika dia merasakan tangan Yunho mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Ayo ucapkan saja. Jangan diam saja"

"B-Baiklah... Aku mau, Hyung..." Ucap Changmin pelan

Yunho langsung menarik Changmin kedalam pelukan "terimakasih sudah menerimaku. Aku janji akan bersamamu dan melindungi mu dari bahaya" ucapnya

Changmin tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Yunho "aku pegang janji mu, Hyung..."

"Ya. Pegang lah. Ahh... Bahagianya diriku saat ini. Aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini" ucap Yunho

"Ini pertama kalinya ada yang memeluk ku erat seperti ini... Pelukan hyung hangat sekali. Aku... suka..." Ucap Changmin sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali bisa menjadi yang pertama bagimu." Ujar Yunho sembari mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada pundak Changmin

"Hyung ternyata manja juga ya... Sampai mengusap-usap kepala seperti itu"

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasa nyaman denganku. Aku memang manja dengan orang yang ku cintai"

"Apa orangtua hyung tidak pernah memanjakan hyung?" Tanya Changmin pelan

Yunho berhenti mengusapkan kepalanya "Aku... Membenci orang tuaku. Mereka meninggalkan ku sendirian"

Changmin membelalakkan matanya lalu mengusap pelan punggung Yunho "Maaf... Aku tidak tahu..."

"Ibuku memaksaku untuk berlatih setiap saat dan Ayahku merebut sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi ku. Jadi aku sangat membenci mereka"

"Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit Hyung... Orangtuaku juga seperti itu. Sejak kecil aku dibiarkan begitu saja lalu saat berumur 6 tahun aku..." Changmin mengigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Itu hanya akan membuatmu sedih dan aku tidak ingin kau sedih." Potong Yunho

Changmin terkekeh geli "Tapi bukankah jika aku sedih, hyung akan menghibur ku?" Tanyanya

Yunho mengendus "Tentu saja. Aku akan menghibur Changminie sampai Changminie bisa tertawa lagi"

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya begitu juga dengan Yunho lalu mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Mata hyung indah sekali..." Puji Changmin.

"Baguslah kau menyukainya. Mata mu... mirip rusa. Bambi"

Changmin memukul pundak Yunho "hyung... Aku bukan Bambi" ucap Changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi matamu sangat mirip. Lebar dan berkilau. Sifat mu juga mirip. Pemalu. Rusakan pemalu. Kau juga menggemaskan seperi Bambi" Ejek Yunho

"Hyung... Aku benci Hyung! Huft!" Gerutu Changmin sembari memalingkan wajahnya dan tangannya melipat didepan dadanya

"Lihat? Kau sangat menggemaskan jika seperti ini." Ucap Yunho yang lalu mengecup pipi tembem Changmin.

Wajah Changmin memerah lalu perlahan menatap Yunho lagi. Dia ingin berkata sesuatu sebelum suara dari perutnya memotong pembicaraan mereka. Wajahnya semakin dan menutupi wajahnya di pundak Yunho yang langsung ditertawakan oleh Yunho.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku tahu restoran yang lezat disekitar sini" Ucapnya yang dijawab anggukkan pelan dari Changmin

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Changmin yang dihadiahi suara pekikan keras dari Changmin. Kedua tangan Changmin melingkar di leher Yunho dan menatap kesal Yunho.

"Apa kau perlu mengangkat ku secara tiba-tiba?" Tanya Changmin

"Kau lapar. Aku harus memberi makan mu dengan cepat" jawab Yunho

"Tapi tidak usah digen-"

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu membawa Changmin keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju lift. Banyak mata menatap tidak suka pada mereka terutama mata perempuan-perempuan muda yang iri melihat pria setampan Yunho menggendong laki-laki yang tinggi nya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Tapi Yunho menghiraukan mereka semua, asalkan Max- bukan. Changmin bersamanya, dia tidak membutuhkan yang lain.

Yunho memasuki parkiran mobil yang dihiasi dengan mobil-mobil mewah dan berjalan menuju salah satu mobil sport berwarna merah terang. Yunho mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan menekan salah satu tombol. Dan Changmin dikejutkan dengan pintu untuk penumpang terbuka dengan sendirinya dan Yunho menurunkan Changmin pelan-pelan.

"Masuklah. Kita makan malam bersama. Aku traktir. Anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita" Ucap Yunho

Changmin mengangguk pelan lalu duduk di kursi penumpang dan Yunho menutupnya. Yunho berjalan ke arah lainnya dan masuk ke kursi kemudi. Changmin hanya diam sebelum tangan muncul dihadapannya untuk menarik seatbelt disisinya dan menariknya.

"Jangan lupa pakai. Ini untuk keselamatan mu" ucap Yunho rendah.

Changmin mengangguk pelan dan bergumam terimakasih pada Yunho.

Changmin memperhatikan gerak gerik Yunho mulai dari dia menyalakan mesin mobil hingga tangannya meraih stir mobil dan mengendarainya dalam diam. Changmin memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela disebelah kirinya. Memandangi jalan yang sudah mulai ramai karena waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Selama itukah dia pingsan? Tunggu. Bagaimana dia bisa pingsan? Dia tidak mengingat apa-apa setelah menarik Yunho pergi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kalau begitu kenapa dia berada di rumah Yunho bukan dirumahnya? Bukankah Yunho tahu lokasi asramanya?

"Bambi, kita sudah sampai"

Suara Yunho mengaburkan lamunannya. Dia menggeleng cepat untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruknya dan mengangguk pada Yunho sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari mobil.

Changmin memperhatikan restoran yang ada didepannya. Masakan Jepang... Darimana Yunho tahu jika dia suka makanan Jepang? Yunho menggenggam tangannya lalu menariknya masuk ke restoran. Restorannya cukup ramai dan dari interiornya, Changmin bisa menebak bahwa ini restoran bintang lima. Yunho membawa Changmin ke salah satu ruangan yang cukup luas dan terdapat meja dengan dua bangku yang berseberangan. Yunho menarik salah satu kursi dan menyuruh Changmin duduk disitu yang langsung dituruti olehnya, dan Yunho duduk di bangku seberangnya.

"Tidak masalah kan jika kita makan disini? Aku sudah lama tidak datang kesini."

Changmin menggeleng sedikit "tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku suka makanan Jepang jadi aku senang jika hyung mengajak ku kesini." Jawabnya.

Yunho tersenyum _"Max juga suka makanan Jepang..."_ Gumamnya dalam hati. "Kebetulan aku juga menyukainya. Tempat ini menyediakan ramen yang lezat! Shabu-shabu nya juga!"

"Benarkah? Aku ingin mencobanya" ucap Changmin sambil menahan agar air liurnya tidak keluar ketika mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

Pelayan pria mendatangi mereka dan memberikan buku menu sambil menawarkan sake yang disambut anggukan cepat dari Changmin.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Yunho

Mata Changmin masih bersinar senang melihat makanan yang ada di menu "Umm... Aku mau... Umm... Apa ada rekomendasi dari mu hyung?"

"Hmm... Ah Ramen ini favorit ku kau harus mencobanya." Ucap Yunho

Changmin mengangguk dan memesan sushi yang kelihatan lezat baginya. Sedangkan Yunho memesan ramen kesukaannya dan minuman sederhana. Setelah menulis pesanan mereka, sang pelayan mengambil buku menu mereka dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Baru saja Changmin ingin mengajak Yunho berbicara sebelum pintu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan laki-laki dengan jas hitam lengkap dengan senyum lebar hingga gigi putihnya kelihatan. Berjalan menuju Yunho dan memukul pundaknya

"U-know temanku! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Tubuh Changmin menegang ketika mendengar nama itu

 _"U-U-know?"_

 **。**

 **。**

 **。**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf telat update. Saya sedang mengurus sesuatu untuk kuliah**.

 **R &R **


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the PLOT kalau ada plot yang mirip, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Main Pair:** Yunho x Changmin & Siwon x Kyuhyun

 **Rate:** T (diusahakan untuk tidak sampai ke M)

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy(?)

 **Summary:**

Yunho "Shim... Changmin... sudah 18 tahun berlalu ya... senang bertemu kembali dengan mu... saatnya mengambil apa yang harusnya ku ambil waktu itu..."

Changmin "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Yunho itu?"

 **WARNING:**

 **Fiction, BL, future chapter can contain gore, etc**

* * *

Chapter 7

 **-If u notice, I change the summary-**

 **Maaf slow update :") nunggu lama ya? Sorry banget :""""**  
 **But thank you so much for the vote and review. It means a lot for me**

 **。**

 **。**

 **。**

 _"U-U-know? B-Bukankah itu nama yang ada di mimpiku? Kenapa pria itu?"_

"Aiden!" Seru Yunho sambil berdiri dan memeluk kawannya.

"Oh ayolah aku sudah tidak menggunakan nama itu lagi. Panggil Donghae saja" Ucap Donghae

"Oke oke. Restoran mu kelihatannya sangat sukses" Puji Yunho

"Itu berkat dirimu dan Eunhyuk. Kalian berdua menyemangati ku. Dan inilah hasilnya" Ucap Donghae.

Donghae menyadari kehadiran Changmin dan tersenyum kepadanya lalu berbisik pada Yunho "Jadi Max juga bereinkarnasi?" Tanyanya

Yunho tersenyum getir lalu menggeleng dan Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti. Donghae membisikan sesuatu sebelum menepuk pundak Yunho dan berjalan keluar ruangan mereka. Yunho kembali duduk dan menatap Changmin yang membuatnya kelabakan

"Maaf. Tadi itu teman ku, Donghae. Dia pemilik restoran ini." Ucap Yunho

Changmin mengangguk dan meminum sakenya lagi "Sejak kapan kalian berteman? Seperti kalian dekat sekali" Tanyanya

"Sejak kecil. Dia salah satu orang yang paling dekat denganku"

Changmin mengangguk lagi "Oh... Pantas kalian sampai berpelukan seperti itu..."

Yunho menopang dagunya dan menyeringai "Kau cemburu, Minnie?" Tanya Yunho usil.

Pipi Changmin memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya "Tidak... Itu teman mu jadi kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

Seringai Yunho menghilang "Padahal aku ingin kau cemburu..." Ucapnya malas

Pelayan masuk ke ruangan mereka dan meletakkan berbagai makanan yang mereka pesan. Wajah merah Changmin seketika berubah menjadi cerah kembali ketika melihat makanan yang terlihat lezat didepan matanya. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya dan melupakan semua yang dia pikirkan termasuk Max.

"Makanlah, Changmin." Ucap Yunho

Changmin mengangguk cepat dan mengambil sumpit "Yang mana yang harus dimakan terlebih dahulu ya... Semuanya kelihatan lezat..."

"Makan apa saja. Semuanya memang Lezat, Changmin-ah."

Changmin mengambil salah satu sushi dan menyodorkannya pada Yunho. Wajahnya tersipu tetapi ia berusaha tutupi dengan senyumnya. Yunho menatap sushi didepannya lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memakan sushi tersebut.

"Enak tidak?" Tanya Changmin malu-malu

Yunho mengunyah sebentar lalu menelannya "Enak. Lebih enak lagi saat kau menyodorkannya padaku" Jawabnya sembari tersenyum

Yunho mengambil sumpitnya dan mencapit ramennya lalu meniupnya perlahan dan menyodorkannya pada Changmin. "Kau coba ini. Rasanya sangat lezat. Kau pasti suka"

Changmin memajukan wajahnya dan meraup ramen itu tanpa sadar kuah ramen itu terciprat ke dagunya sedikit. Yunho dengan inisiatif mengelapnya dengan jarinya. Mata Changmin terbuka lebar sambil meresapi setiap kelezatan ramen tersebut.

"Mmmm..!"

"Lezat bukan? Aku tahu kau pasti suka" Ucap Yunho yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Changmin.

"Makan yang banyak, Changmin. Setelahnya aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Ucap Yunho sambil memakan makanannya.

"Bhawiklah (baiklah)" Jawab Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Yunho sesekali mencuri pandang ke Changmin yang makan dengan sangat lahap. Tadi entah kenapa dia melupakan semua yang harusnya dia lakukan. Wajah Changmin yang sangat sangat mirip dengan Max, membuat nya melupakan semuanya. Wajah Changmin dan Max sangat mirip. Hanya gaya rambut mereka saja yang berbeda. Rambut Changmin pendek dan sedikit berantakan /mungkin karena habis bangun tidur/ sedangkan Max, rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang sehingga ia selalu mengikatnya. Sikap mereka berdua juga sedikit berbeda. Changmin pemalu- ralat. Sangat pemalu walau dia juga bisa kasar, sangat berbeda dengan Max yang sangat kejam padanya walau kadang lemah lembut seperti orang tua-

"Hyung, apa besok hyung akan datang ke kampus ku lagi?" Tanya Changmin.

Yunho diam sejenak lalu tersenyum "Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengunjungi mu besok. Jam makan siang" Jawab Yunho.

Wajah Changmin berseri dan mengangguk dengan semangat "Besok aku bawakan bekal ya. Kita makan bersama" Ajak Changmin.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan kosongkan jadwal ku untuk mu"

"Memangnya Hyung kerja apa?" Tanya Changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Bisnis. Ayahku pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di Seoul." Jawab Yunho

"Apa bisnisnya berbeda dengan milik Siwon hyung? Seingatnya ku kalian berdua saudara kan?" Tanya Changmin lagi

"Siwon akan mengurus perusahaan di Cina sedangkan aku di Seoul dan Jepang." Jawab Yunho sambil meminum tehnya.

"Heee... enak ya... Aku mau kerja secepat mungkin"

Yunho melirik Changmin "Kenapa? Dunia kerja menyeramkan, Changmin-ah" ujarnya

Changmin menggaruk-garuk dagunya "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu tapi kurasa itu lebih baik. Lebih menantang lebih seru bukan?"

" _Mirip Max..."_ Gumam Yunho dalam hati

"Aku tidak masuk bisnis seperti hyung jadi mungkin pekerjaan ku tidak se'menyeramkan' Hyung" Ucap Changmin

Changmin kembali memakan makanannya sedangkan Yunho terdiam memandangi Changmin. Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho tersenyum lembut dan meraih tangan Changmin yang memegang sumpit. Changmin menatap tangan Yunho lalu menatap balik Yunho.

"Kau... tidak akan meninggalkan ku, kan?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Changmin tertegun lalu mengangguk pelan "Ya... Tidak akan..." Jawabnya pelan

Yunho mengelus tangan Changmin dan memandangi tangan yang di elusnya "Tanganmu dingin. Kau takut?"

Changmin tersenyum kecil "sedikit. Tapi nanti juga akan terbiasa. Jangan khawatir"

"Aku hanya takut"

"Takut?"

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengalami flashback sejak dia bertemu Max, hingga Max mati karenanya dan janjinya untuk menyantap setiap keturunannya. Semua keturunan dia makan tanpa ragu-ragu. Tapi saat ini, tiba-tiba saja runtuh sudah semua pendiriannya. Wajahnya, suaranya, sikapnya, mengingatkan dia pada Max. Dan dia sangat merindukan Max. Max bagaikan kelemahan satu-satunya. Kelemahannya yang membuat dia terlihat lemah di semua mata keluarga. Karena itu dia berlatih menjadi kuat agar suatu saat, jika Max bisa kembali kepadanya, dia bisa melindunginya.

"Aku takut kau pergi" Jawab Yunho _"lagi"_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Changmin menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan tangannya yang lain. Dia eratkan genggamannya dan menatap lurus ke Yunho

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu. Aku juga yakin hyung tidak akan meninggalkan ku" ucapnya tegas

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Yunho

Changmin melirik kesamping "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tahu jika hyung akan setia. Perasaan ku berkata seperti itu... Aneh ya?" Ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah Yunho

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Itu lebih terdengar... romantis"

 _"Ewww! Itu terdengar romantis! Menjijikkan!"_

Changmin melepaskan tangan Yunho dan memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut keras dan cuplikan aneh terpampang begitu saja. Changmin menggertak giginya dan memejamkan mata menahan sakit.

。

。

。

 _"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan? Aku tahu itu" Ucap Max sambil menyiram tanamannya_

 _"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Uknow bingung_

 _"Entahlah. Perasaan ku berkata seperti itu. Aneh bukan?" Gurau Max_

 _"Ewww! Itu lebih terdengar romantis! Menjijikan!" Teriak Uknow dengan tampang jijik_

 _"Suatu saat kau akan suka dengan ini. Lihat saja"_

 _"Jika tidak maka jatah manusia ku bertambah 100!"_

。

。

。

"Changmin?"

Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Changmin yang meringkuk sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia khawatir. Apa seseorang sedang mencoba melukainya? Yunho menengok kesana-kemari mencoba mendeteksi adanya iblis selain dirinya (dan Donghae karena dia pemilik restoran).

Suara erangan sakit Changmin membuatnya kembali menatapnya. Dia bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tarik Changmin ke pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya sembari mencium puncak kepala Changmin.

"Changminie, tenanglah. Tarik nafas... Ada apa Changmin?" Tanya nya khawatir

Yang ditanyai diam dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yunho.

"Changmin, kalau kau tidak memberitahu ku, aku tidak bisa tahu" Bujuk Yunho.

Cengkraman di kepala Changmin melemah dan Changmin bersandar pada dada bidang Yunho. Dia menggeleng pelan dan mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Hanya... sedikit pusing..." Jawab Changmin bohong.

"Kau sakit? Ingin pulang sekarang?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan.

Satu jawaban lemah itu sudah cukup menjawab Yunho. Rasa khawatir masih menghantuinya tetapi dia tidak bisa memaksa Changmin untuk tinggal bersamanya. Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkan dimeja. Kedua tangan Changmin ia letakkan di lehernya lalu menggendongnya. Dia buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu dan berhadapan dengan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk disampingnya yang menatap Changmin dengan bingung.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan mu besok." Ucap Yunho seperti mengetahui pertanyaan sepasang kekasih dihadapannya.

Donghae menghela nafas "Baiklah. Jaga dia baik-baik" ucapnya.

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya "terimakasih sudah mampir"

Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan keluar restoran lalu menuju mobilnya. Ia buka pintu penumpang dan meletakkan Changmin pelan-pelan lalu menutup pintu dan pergi ke pintu pengemudi. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengendarai dengan cepat. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada Changmin yang masih senantiasa menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca.

Sesampainya di asrama kampus, Yunho langsung mematikan mesin mobil dan membuka pintu lalu berlari menuju pintu Changmin. Dia buka dan menggendong Changmin, dengan cepat dia bawa Changmin menuju kamarnya. Persetan dengan kunci dan pintu mobil yang belum tertutup. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah Changmin.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Yunho menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuka pintu dan membawa Changmin masuk. Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton TV tersentak mendengar pintu terbuka dengan keras dan melihat Yunho yang sedang membawa Changmin yang terlihat lemas ditangannya. Dia ikuti Yunho yang masuk ke kamar Changmin dan raut wajahnya berubah khawatir juga ketika melihat wajah pucat Changmin. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun berlari menuju meja Changmin dan membuka salah satu laci dan mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi pil kecil. Kyuhyun tidak lupa untuk mengambil segelas air dan membawa nya ke meja sebelah tempat tidur Changmin.

"Bangunkan Changmin, dia harus minum obat" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Obat?" Tanya Yunho yang langsung melirik botol obat di meja.

Yunho menghela nafas. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Changmin yang keadaannya pucat sekali. Tetapi karena dia pikir itu penting, dia dengan setengah hati menepuk pelan pundak Changmin.

"Changmin, kau bangun? Ayo minum obat mu" Panggil Yunho lembut.

Dahi Changmin berkedut protes karena istirahatnya seolah terganggu. Yunho menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan kantuk dan lelah dari Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil mengeluarkan satu pil dari botol dan mengambil gelas air lalu menyodorkannya pada Changmin.

"Minum lalu kau bisa tidur lagi. Hanya sebentar saja" Bujuk Yunho.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap takjub Yunho. Sepanjang hidupnya, susah sekali membujuk Changmin untuk melakukan sesuatu jika dia sudah berbaring di ranjang. Butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk membujuknya. Tapi Yunho hanya butuh beberapa kali bujukan dan Changmin langsung bangun dan meminum obatnya dengan cepat.

Setelah meminum obat, tidak butuh lama untuk Changmin kembali ke dunia mimpi. Yunho mengelus rambut Changmin sambil tersenyum. Denguran kecil terdengar menandakan bahwa Changmin sudah tidur lelap. Yunho mengecup pelan kening Changmin lalu berdiri.

"Kita butuh bicara" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Changmin.

Yunho melirik Kyuhyun yang berjalan keluar lalu kembali menatap Changmin. _"Imut..."_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Yunho menarik selimut dan menutupi setengah badan Changmin lalu keluar dari kamar Changmin untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang melipat tangannya di depan dada. Yunho bersandar pada dinding dan menatap malas Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? Kau mengganggu waktu ku dengan Changmin."

"Aku tahu kau bukan manusia biasa" Ucap Kyuhyun serius

Tubuh Yunho menegang dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam "Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Apa dia mengingat semua?"_ Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah meja tamu dan membawa buku kecil yang kumal "Aku tidak tahu pasti- bukan, aku belum mengingat semuanya. Aku hanya ingat beberapa. Itu pun karena buku ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan buku yang ia pegang

Yunho menatap buku harian yang kotor itu dengan seksama. "Buku itu... Milik Marcus kah?" Tanya Yunho

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ya seperti itulah. Siwon hyung memberikan ini padaku. Dan saat aku membacanya, aku mulai mengingat sedikit. Tapi bukan berarti aku adalah Marcus."

"Jadi? Apa mau mu?" Tanya Yunho serius

Kyuhyun menatap buku harian tersebut dengan raut wajah sedih "Aku mohon, atas nama Cho Kyuhyun bukan Cho Marcus, tolong jaga Changmin. Lakukan ini demi Changmin bukan Max. Demi apapun dia bukan Max yang sangat kau rindukan itu"

Kedua tangan Yunho mengepal disisi tubuhnya. Dia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku ingat dia pernah bercerita tentang penyelamatnya. Dia bilang ada makhluk yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan bentuknya, menolongnya dari orangtuanya yang berusaha membunuhnya dan mengatakan bahwa jangan takut padanya, karena dia satu-satunya mahkluk yang akan selalu bersamanya walau dunia membencinya"

Yunho mengingat kalimat itu. Dia mengatakan itu ketika dia melihat Max di wajah Changmin kecil itu. Bagai di hipnotis, dia berbalik dan malah menyerang kedua orang tua Changmin dan membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit terdekat.

。

。

。

 _"Siapa...?" Tanya Changmin kecil._

 _"Aku bukan siapa-siapa" Jawab Yunho_

 _"Apa kau... malaikat?" Tanya Changmin lagi_

 _"Bukan. Tapi kau bisa mempercayai ku"_

 _Changmin mencoba melihat penyelamat nya, tetapi yang ia bisa lihat hanya mata merah yang menatapnya tajam. Wujudnya tidak bisa ia jelaskan karena gelap. Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih penyelamatnya. Yunho yang melihat itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung_

 _"Kau mau sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho_

 _Tangan Changmin masih senantiasa berusaha meraih, menyentuh, mencoba melihat apakah ini hanya mimpi atau kenyataan. Tangan Yunho terulur, membiarkan tangan kecil itu menggenggam jari telunjuknya._

 _"Bukan mimpi..." Ucap Changmin._

 _Tangan Changmin semakin menggenggam erat jari milik Yunho. Isakan kecil memenuhi indra pendengaran Yunho. Mata Yunho melebar melihat wajah Changmin yang memerah dan dua aliran air mata yang dengan derasnya membasahi pipinya._

 _"Apa Minnie nakal? Kenapa Papa dan Mama melukai Minnie? Apa Minnie... tidak diinginkan?" Isak Changmin._

 _Yunho semakin mendekati Changmin yang masih senantiasa menggenggam jarinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang pasti seorang Yunho tidak bisa mengerti. Tangannya yang bebas menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dekapannya. Sayapnya melebar dan menyelimuti mereka berdua seakan-akan melindungi mereka terutama Changmin._

 _"Jangan takut Changmin. Ada aku" Hibur Yunho_

 _"Apa... Ahjussi akan bersama Minnie? Minnie takut..."_

 _"Jangan takut. Bahkan padaku. Karena hanya aku yang akan selalu bersamamu bahkan ketika dunia ini membencimu" Ucap Yunho sembari mengelus rambut Changmin._

 _"Apa Ahjussi akan kembali lagi nanti?" Tanya Changmin_

 _"Entahlah. Walau aku tidak bersamamu, percayalah bahwa aku selalu bersama mu. Sekarang... tidurlah, Changmin."_

 _Dengan ajaib, Changmin mengangguk lemah lalu matanya tertutup begitu saja dan masuk ke dunia mimpi. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat hanyalah mata merah menyala yang memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

。

。

。

"Aku yakin yang dia maksud adalah dirimu. Karena kau tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana dan mendekati Changmin seperti... kau mengenalnya sejak lama" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap Yunho tajam.

"Kau dan Max benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Apa aku perlu membunuh mu disini?" Tantang Yunho kesal

"Kau tidak boleh membunuh ku." Balas Kyuhyun tenang

Alis Yunho terangkat satu "oh? Dan kenapa itu?" Tanyanya

"Jika kau membunuhku sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan" Jawab Kyuhyun

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Rahangnya mengeras dan kedua tangan Yunho mulai mengeluarkan asap seperti terbakar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, menantang iblis yang ada didepannya. Mungkin dia tidak sehebat Marcus yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir, tetapi otak cerdasnya masih terbawa hingga sekarang, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

 **"Kau..."** Geram Yunho rendah

 _ **"Bukankah kau ingin Max kembali?"**_

Satu kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Yunho melompat dan mengangkat cakarnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengarahkannya ke Kyuhyun sebelum tiba-tiba, dengan sangat cepat, dia terbanting ke lantai. Mata biru terang bertabrakan dengan mata merah menyala milik Yunho.

 **"An...drew... Kau berani menantang ku!?"** Geram Yunho. Dia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangannya, tapi nihil. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Siwon yang kini duduk diatasnya.

"Yun- ah bukan. Uknow, kau sudah buta oleh cintamu pada Max. Dan itu yang akan menjadi penyebab kau kalah"

Geraman Yunho pada Siwon menghilang dan dia menatap Kyuhyun. **"Kau bilang apa? Aku? Mencintai Max? Kau gila!"** Teriak Yunho

Kyuhyun menatap benci Yunho. "Jika kau tidak mencintai Max, kau tidak mungkin membiarkan Changmin hidup hingga sekarang! Kau tidak menghabisinya waktu itu karena wajah Changmin yang mengingatkan mu dengan Max!"

 **"Kau salah! Aku membiarkan dia hidup agar dia membenci dunia ini lalu datang padaku dan menyerahkan nyawanya padaku! Untuk apa aku mencintai manusia seperti dia? Aku tidak jatuh seperti Andrew!"**

"Apa jadinya jika aku bertanya Max... apa dia akan menjawab hal yang sama dengan mu?" Ejek Kyuhyun

 **"Max sudah mati! Apa kau gila?"**

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Sudah kubilang aku sudah membaca buku harian milik Marcus. Itu sudah cukup memberikanku banyak informasi, termasuk bahwa setengah jiwa Max yang sedang berkeliaran di dunia ini" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Berapa lama lagi hingga kau menyadari bahwa kau mencintai Max? Berhenti membohongi dirimu dengan ilusi ilusi yang kau buat sendiri!" sambung Siwon

 _"Ilusi? Aku... tidak jatuh... belum... Aku bisa melewati ini semua... Max hanya makananku... Aku tidak boleh kalah dari permainan Max! Kau harus teguh Uknow! Tadi siang kau hanya lemah karena bertemu dengan Max! Kau. Tidak. Mencintainya!"_ Teriak Yunho dalam hati

"Ratusan kali aku akan menjawab kalian! Aku tidak mencintai Max! Aku membencinya! Dia mengikat semua kekuatan ku! Aku harus mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!" Ucap Yunho kesal

Raut kesal Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sedih "Kalau begitu, aku akan bertanya satu pertanyaan terakhir. Kuharap kau menjawab dengan jujur" Ucapnya melembut

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sedangkan Siwon mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang Yunho tidak mengerti

"Apa kau penyelamat Changmin yang sangat di percayai itu? Ouh dan satu pertanyaan tambahan, apa perasaan mu pada Changmin? Apa kau mendekati nya karena dia mirip Max, atau karena Changmin sendiri yang membuatmu tertarik?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun

Yunho bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk menggoyahkan Kyuhyun yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun. Tatapan teguh Kyuhyun padanya membuatnya sedikit... terganggu.

Yunho meneguk ludahnya sendiri sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun, "Ya, aku yang menyelamatkan Changmin waktu itu. Dan perasaan ku pada Changmin..."

Yunho mengendus dan berusaha menunjukkan senyum licik yang Kyuhyun percaya hanya bohongan untuk menipu dirinya "hanyalah tipuan belaka. Aku, tidak pernah tertarik padanya. Mungkin pandanganku hanya teralihkan karena wajahnya yang mirip sekali dengan Max. Selain itu tidak ada. Lagi pula untuk apa aku menyukainya? Dia hanya satu dari sekian manusia yang hanya bisa menghiburku selama aku masih bermain di permainan aneh Max." Jawabnya **bohong**.

Kyuhyun yang sudah memperkirakan ini hanya menatap sedih seseorang yang sedari tadi memandangi punggung Yunho dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Tidak ada isakan. Hanya tatapan kosong.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Padahal aku sangat mengharapkan lebih dari mu, Yunho. Maaf, Changminie. Kau harus mendengar ini semua. Ini demi kebaikanmu" ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

Sepenting apapun Max bagi Marcus yang berada didalam diri Kyuhyun, Changmin tetaplah nomor satu bagi Kyuhyun. Dia sangat ingin memberikan Changmin pada Yunho karena ia tahu, Yunho bisa membuatnya terbuka kembali. Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Yunho yang mendengar Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badannya. Waktu seakan berhenti ketika dia berhadapan dengan Changmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, dan air mata yang tidak berhenti-henti membasahi pipinya.

Tubuhnya membeku. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia bingung. Untuk kedua kalinya, Yunho merasa takut. Takut untuk ditinggalkan.

 **。**

 **。**

 **。**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalau alur ceritanya kelihatan cepat (?)**

 **Don't forget to R &R **


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the PLOT kalau ada plot yang mirip, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Main Pair:** Yunho x Changmin & Siwon x Kyuhyun

 **Rate:** T (diusahakan untuk tidak sampai ke M)

 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy(?)

 **Summary:**

Yunho "Shim... Changmin... sudah 18 tahun berlalu ya... senang bertemu kembali dengan mu... saatnya mengambil apa yang harusnya ku ambil waktu itu..."

Changmin "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Siapa Yunho itu?"

 **WARNING:**

 **Fiction, BL, future chapter can contain gore, etc**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kening Changmin berkerut ketika dia mendengar suara berisik dari luar kamarnya. Tubuhnya berontak ketika dia berusaha untuk bangun dan mengomeli semua orang yang sudah menganggu tidurnya. Demi apapun Changmin rela diganggu asalkan jangan ketika dia sedang tidur! Tidur adalah waktu paling bahagia bagi Changmin karena dia bisa melupakan semua penatnya.

 _"Yun- ah bukan. Uknow, kau sudah buta oleh cintamu pada Max. Dan itu yang akan jadi penyebab kau kalah"_

Mata Changmin langsung terbuka ketika mendengar kalimat aneh dari sahabatnya. Dari mana Kyuhyun tahu nama Max dan Uknow? Dia bangun pelan-pelan agar dia tidak membuat suara. Dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding sebelah pintu.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku? Mencintai Max? Kau gila!"

"Suara Yunho hyung..." Bisik Changmin lemah

Dada Changmin tiba-tiba terasa sakit.  
"Jika kau tidak mencintai Max, kau tidak mungkin membiarkan Changmin hidup hingga sekarang! Kau tidak menghabisinya waktu itu karena wajah Changmin yang mengingatkan mu dengan Max!"

Bagai dipukul dengan palu, kepala Changmin berdenyut keras, hingga Changmin bisa saja jatuh jika dia tidak menahan dirinya sendiri. Cuplikan saat ayahnya menusuk dirinya dan bayangan hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dan membantai kedua orangtuanya datang tiba-tiba. Oh Changmin, kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang. Bahwa bayangan hitam yang ia lihat adalah Yunho.

"Kau salah! Aku membiarkan dia hidup agar dia membenci dunia ini lalu datang padaku dan menyerahkan nyawanya padaku! Untuk apa aku mencintai manusia seperti dia? Aku tidak jatuh seperti Andrew!"

Mata Changmin mulai berair. Jadi selama ini dia dibohongi? Padahal dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan Yunho yang sudah dengan sangat baik merangkulnya, membuatnya merasa diinginkan, dan dicintai.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Hatinya yang semula sedikit terbuka karena Yunho tertutup kembali. Namun kali ini lebih rapat. Dan dia buang jauh-jauh kunci pintu itu. Pandangannya mulai buram karena air matanya. Dia semakin lelah. Sebegitu bencikah dunia ini padanya? Sampai kebahagiaan yang ia kira itu untuknya, diambil kembali begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bertanya satu pertanyaan terakhir. Kuharap kau menjawab dengan jujur"

Changmin berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menatap punggungnya laki-laki yang ia kira mencintainya. Sudah hilang semua emosinya. Dia hanya bisa menunggu pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyuhyun dan jawaban yang dikeluarkan Yunho.

"Apa kau penyelamat Changmin yang sangat di percayai itu? Ouh dan satu pertanyaan tambahan, apa perasaan mu pada Changmin? Apa kau mendekati nya karena dia mirip Max, atau karena Changmin sendiri yang membuatmu tertarik?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Oh betapa perhatiannya Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Bahkan tanpa Changmin beritahu pun, Kyuhyun seakan tahu pikiran Changmin. Dia ingin Yunho menjawab tidak-

"Ya, aku yang menyelamatkan Changmin waktu itu. Dan perasaan ku pada Changmin..."

Changmin ingin Yunho menjawab dia sangat mencintainya-

"hanyalah tipuan belaka. Aku, tidak pernah tertarik padanya. Mungkin pandanganku hanya teralihkan karena wajahnya yang mirip sekali dengan Max. Selain itu tidak ada. Lagi pula untuk apa aku menyukainya? Dia hanya satu dari sekian manusia yang hanya bisa menghiburku selama aku masih bermain di permainan aneh Max."

Hancur sudah harapan terakhir Changmin. Seluruh emosi, kekuatan, dan jiwanya seakan keluar dari raganya. Dia lelah. Berapa banyak kebohongan lagi yang mereka sembunyikan dari Changmin? Changmin yakin pasti mereka akan menutupi semuanya dari Changmin. Untuk kedua kalinya, kepercayaan Changmin di hancurkan begitu saja.

"Padahal aku sangat mengharapkan lebih dari mu, Yunho. Maaf, Changminie. Kau harus mendengar ini semua. Ini demi kebaikanmu"

Tubuh itu berbalik. Dan mata merah menyala itu menatapnya dengan kaget. Seperti ini diluar akalnya. Mulutnya menganga seperti berusaha berbicara sesuatu. Tangannya terulur untuknya, berusaha meraihnya.

 _"Ah... Mata itu... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Mata itu... mata favoritku..."_ Ucap Changmin dalam hati.

"C-C-Changmin..." Panggil pria itu

Seluruh tubuh Changmin tiba-tiba sakit. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat perkataan dokternya. Dia tidak boleh ada banyak tekanan, karena emosinya tidak pernah stabil dan sulit untuk stabil. Tapi, bagai merespon jiwanya, tubuh Changmin melemas, mulai dari kaki yang mulai tertekuk, tubuhnya terasa ringan, dan terakhir, warna yang dibencinya, hitam.

。

。

。

"CHANGMIN!" Teriak Yunho sambil menopang tubuh Changmin yang terjatuh. Dia tidurkan Changmin di lantai dengan kepala Changmin di pangkuan Yunho. Tubuh Yunho bergetar takut. Bagaimana tidak. Wajah Changmin semakin pucat dari sebelumnya, dan ini semua salahnya.

"K-Kyuhyun!" Panggil Yunho panik.

Kyuhyun pun mendekati tubuh Changmin sambil mengecek Changmin sekilas. Dahi Kyuhyun berkedut dan ia menatap Yunho.

"Bawa dia ke rumahnya sakit. Dia butuh tenaga ahli"

。

。

。

"Dokter Park!"

Dokter yang dipanggil menengok kebelakang dan wajahnya terkejut ketika melihat pasien pribadinya sedang di gendong oleh orang yang tidak asing lagi. Dokter Park Leeteuk pun mengarahkan mereka semua ke ruang kerjanya.

Sesampainya di ruang kerja Leeteuk, Yunho meletakkan Changmin di kasur dan membiarkan Leeteuk mengecek kondisi Changmin. Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah Leeteuk sedangkan Siwon berdiri dibelakang tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengambil stetoskopnya lalu meletakkannya di dada Changmin dan sesekali bergeser kesana kemari. Setelah itu mengecek suhu tubuh Changmin dan yang terakhir mengecek matanya. Raut wajah Leeteuk menunjukkan raut khawatir. Leeteuk melepaskan stetoskopnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa dengan Changmin? Minggu lalu dia kesini tidak apa-apa. Matanya sembab. Apa dia baru saja menangis dalam waktu lama?" Tanya Dokter Leeteuk beruntun.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Seperti itulah, Dokter. Changmin tiba-tiba saja stress dan menangis" Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong

Leeteuk menghela nafas "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu kau berbohong jadi lebih baik jawab aku jujur, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa saja membuat Tuan Jung khawatir"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon membelalakkan matanya. Mereka berdua saling pandang sebelum menatap kembali Leeteuk.

"D-D-Dokter, mengenal Yunho hyung!?" Tanya Siwon

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya "Tentu saja. Di rumah sakit ini tidak ada yang tidak tahu Jung Yunho. Apalagi sejak Changmin menjadi pasien tetap ku" Jawabnya

"Kalian tidak tahu hubungan Jung Yunho dengan Changmin? " Tanya balik Leeteuk

"A-Aku saudaranya, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa dokter bisa memberitahukan kami? Karena Yunho hyung sangat... Keras kepala" Sindir Siwon

"Kau keluarganya, tetapi kau tidak tahu bahwa Changmin adalah tunangan Yunho?"

"APA!?" Teriak Kyuhyun kaget

Siwon menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Saya tidak tahu. Tadi siang Kyuhyun bilang Yunho baru menyebutkan bahwa Changmin kekasihnya bukan tunangannya."

"Ah benarka-"

 **BRAKK!**

Yunho menggebrak meja dan menatap semua orang di dalam ruang tersebut dengan tajam. "Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk membahas hal itu. Dokter Park, bagaimana keadaan Changmin?"

Leeteuk membaca hasil pemeriksaannya sementara "Dia terlalu lelah. Stress dan tertekan. Dua hal itu menyebabkan tubuhnya shock dan memaksakan dirinya untuk beristirahat. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia seperti ini." Jelas Leeteuk

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Changmin. Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan mengelus pundaknya sambil membisikkan kata-kata dengan pelan. Leeteuk menjauh dari pasangan tersebut dan mendekati Yunho. Mereka berdua melakukan kontak mata.

"Tuan Yunho. Aku rasa kita butuh bicara mengenai hal ini di ruangan saya"

"Bisakah kau bicara saja disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk berbalik dan menggeleng "Maaf. Saya pikir ini privasi dan tunangan Changmin butuh mengetahuinya"  
Larangnya

"Tapi mereka bukan-"

"Cukup, Kyu. Biarkan saja. Nanti kita bisa bertanya pada Yunho hyung" Potong Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho kesal sebelum melepaskan dirinya dari Siwon lalu duduk disebelah Changmin. Siwon menatap Yunho dan mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Yunho keluar dari ruangan. Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan keluar disusul oleh Leeteuk dibelakangnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga mereka sampai ke ruangan milik Leeteuk. Yunho duduk di bangku tamu dan Leeteuk mengunci pintu lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Siwon tidak tahu tentang dirimu kan, Park Jungsoo?"

Leeteuk menggeleng "Sejauh ini, belum, pangeran." Jawabnya

"Jangan panggil aku dengan gelar itu. Aku tidak suka." Geram Yunho

Leeteuk menunduk "Maafkan saya, Tuan Yunho"

Yunho mengendus kesal dan mengambil kertas berisi identitas Changmin "Jadi? Apa yang bisa kau lihat darinya? Apa isi pikirannya?"

Dahi Leeteuk berkedut "Ini agak sedikit membingungkan"

"Ucapkan saja langsung. Aku sendiri yang akan menilai"

"Selama 18 tahun ini, setiap kali dia mengecek keadaannya, aku bisa melihat dan juga mendengar isi kepalanya. Tapi kali ini semuanya hitam. Aku tidak melihat atau mendengar apapun"

Yunho menatap Leeteuk sebelum menggebrak meja "Apa maksud mu!? Kau bilang selama ini bisa, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak!? Kau berani bermain-main dengan ku!?"

Leeteuk tersentak "M-Maaf, pangeran Behemoth. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu. Ini diluar ekspektasi saya." Ucapnya takut

"Aku akan membunuh keluarga mu jika kau tidak bekerja dengan baik!" Ancam Yunho

"Y-yang terakhir saya l-lihat adalah wajah a-anda. S-setelah itu semuanya gelap. D-Dan saya merasa ada sesuatu mendorongnya saya keluar dari pikirannya. Hanya itu Pangeran! Saya tidak berbohong! Saya mohon jangan lukai suami dan anak saya!" Mohon Leeteuk sambil berlutut didepan Yunho.

Yunho berdiri dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tajam. Matanya berubah menjadi merah darah "Kalau begitu jelaskan apa maksudmu saat kau bilang wajahku!"

Leeteuk menatap takut Yunho "Saya juga tidak tahu, Tuan. Wajah anda terlihat muda di pikirannya dan juga sedang terkejut. Saya yakin itu bukan ingatan atau pikirannya. Saya berpikir... itu ingatan milik Tuan Max, Pangeran"

"Kau yakin tentang itu? Tapi Max bilang dia tidak bereinkarnasi!" Kecam Yunho

"M-Mungkin s-seseorang menanamkan ingatan Tuan Max kedalam diri Changmin. Karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya saya melihat wajah anda yang sangat muda didalam pikirannya." Ucap Leeteuk

"Maksud mu Changmin hanya memiliki ingatan Max? Bukan reinkarnasinya?" Tanya Yunho

"Mungkin saja begitu. Karena hal seperti ini bisa saja terjadi. Changmin mungkin bukan reinkarnasi tuan Max, tetapi dia inkarnasi dari tuan Max sendiri." Jawab Leeteuk

"Bagaimana bisa? Kupikir dia... ARGHHH!" Yunho melempar meja kerja Leeteuk ke dinding menyebabkan suara gaduh yang besar.

Ketukan kecil dari luar mengalihkan pandangan Yunho. Leeteuk langsung berkeringat dingin ketika mendengar suara dari salah satu suster pekerja disini.

"Dokter Park? Apa anda tidak apa-apa? Saya mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam"

Yunho menggeram rendah dan berjalan menuju pintu sebelum tangan Leeteuk menahannya dan menatapnya takut sembari menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan sekali hentakan dan membuka pintu dengan paksa.

"Dokter Pa-"

Suara suster itu terpotong ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Yunho yang lalu menutup kembali pintu itu dan menguncinya dengan segera. Ditatapnya suster yang terlihat muda itu dengan dingin.

"T-Tuan B-Behemoth kumohon jangan sakiti dia" mohon Leeteuk.

Suster yang tidak diketahui namanya itu menatap takut Yunho. Dia ingin berteriak tetapi suaranya seakan hilang begitu saja ketika menatap balik Yunho. Tangan Yunho berpindah ke leher suster tersebut. Mencengkram dengan kuat hingga jalur pernafasannya terhimpit.

"Ini yang akan terjadi ketika kau tidak bekerja dengan baik _Incubus_ rendah!"

Yunho mengangkat tangan lainnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum menghunuskan nya ke arah dada suster tersebut. Mata Leeteuk terbelalak ketika melihat tangan Yunho menembus tubuh suster itu dan digenggamnya terdapat organ yang mulai melemah pergerakannya akibat terambil dari tempatnya.

"N-N-Nona Eunbin..."

Dalam sekejap mata tubuh 'Eunbin' menghilang, berubah menjadi debu ketika api dengan cepat melahap tubuh suster itu kecuali satu organ yang masih digenggam oleh Yunho sebelum dibawanya mendekat ke mulutnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku semakin lapar setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun."

Mata Leeteuk semakin terbuka lebar seiring dengan terbukanya mulut Yunho yang mulai melahap organ itu dengan lahap seakan-akan dia makhluk paling lapar di dunia. Beberapa kali dia jilat jarinya yang kotor sebelum menatap Leeteuk sekali lagi.

"Camkan kata-kata ku, Jungsoo. Cepat lakukan yang sudah aku perintahkan atau Kim Kangin dan Kim Ryeowook yang menjadi imbalannya"

Tubuh Leeteuk menegang begitu mendengar nama tersebut. Sebelum mengalah dan mengangguk dengan pasrah "B-Baik Tuan Behemoth"

"Jangan lupa kau ambil darahnya lagi. Aku haus" Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk.

"Kangin-ah... Wookie-ah... Maafkan aku..." Lirih Leeteuk.

。

。

。

Suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup mengalihkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sedang menjaga Changmin. Dalam sekejap Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Yunho dan menatapnya tajam. Yunho yang mengerti pandangan itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kata dokter dia hanya butuh istirahat. Mungkin besok atau dua hari kemudian dia akan bangun" Jelas Yunho

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai mu lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sedih

"Terserah kau ingin mempercayai ku atau tidak. Itu bukan urusanku" jawabnya enteng sembari mengalihkan pandangannya

"Aku benar-benar bisa membantu mu untuk mendapatkan Max kembali. Aku hanya butuh kejujuran mu saja" ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku sudah jujur padamu. Perlu berapa kali harus ku kata-"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika dia melihat raut muka tidak percaya dari Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah, bibir bawahnya digigit seperti menahan sesuatu. Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Mata Yunho tidak bisa pergi dari pasangan itu. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

。

。

。

 _"Max!" Teriak Yunho yang langsung menabrakkan dirinya ke Max yang baru saja mengangkat pakaiannya. Pakaian yang berada di tangan Max berhamburan bersama dengan Max yang jatuh ke tanah._

 _"Ada apa Uknow? Kau... menangis? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya Max sembari mengelus kepala Yunho_

 _Yunho mengangguk pelan "Mereka mengambilmu dariku! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak suka!"_

 _"Mereka tidak akan mengambil ku dari mu, Uknow. Bukankah aku berjanji akan menyerahkan nyawaku padamu?"_

 _Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya "Tapi Max..."_

 _Semakin jengkel dengan tingkah laku Yunho, Max menarik rambut Yunho, memaksanya untuk menatapnya "Kau tidak lemah. Kau kuat. Percayalah"_

 _"Max... Umm! Kau benar! Aku kuat!"_

 _Yunho memeluk Max lagi dan Max membalas pelukannya sembari mengelus rambut Yunho._

。

。

。

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, menghempas bayang-bayang itu. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu menghela nafas panjang, mengalihkan pasangan yang ada didepannya.

"Kau tahu dia sangat percaya padamu" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku tahu" Balas Yunho singkat.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekati Changmin, mengambil tangan nya dan membawanya ke pipinya berharap tangan itu bergerak dan mengelusnya dengan lembut seperti Max lakukan untuknya dulu. Tatapan Yunho terlihat sangat bersalah tetapi dia harus bersikap dingin pada semuanya. Karena itu cara satu-satunya untuk melindungi semua yang disayangi, terutama Changmin.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi jika aku mengaku, mereka bisa melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Tidak apa-apa dia menjauhiku, asalkan dia selamat. Asalkan dia tetap hidup. Ya... asalkan... dia hidup" Ucap Yunho sembari mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Jadi kau berniat melawan Yang Mulia sendirian? Melawan Ayahmu sendiri?" Tanya Siwon

"Jika itu cara terakhir yang bisa kulakukan, akan kulakukan. Demi Max. Harta paling berharga ku" Jawab Yunho.

Suara isakan lemah membuat Yunho menunduk. Siwon gelagapan ketika melihat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Kau jahat, Yunho. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan Changmin. Kau jahat padanya! Padahal dia sangat terbuka padamu! padahal dia juga mencintaimu walau itu hanya turunan dari Max, tapi aku tahu dia tulus mencintaimu." Isak Kyuhyun

"Aku... memang jahat..." gumam Yunho

"Kau juga mencintainya, lalu kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa terus membantu kalian. Aku sudah semakin lemah setiap bereinkarnasi" Isak Kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

"Maaf, Marcus. Kalau di saat ini juga tidak berakhir dengan baik, kau bisa pergi dengan tenang" Balas Yunho

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya "Tapi aku ingin melihat kalian bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi dengan tenang jika kalian seperti ini? Ini tidak adil"

Yunho menghela nafas "Sudahlah Marcus... Sebaiknya kau kembali. Besok kau ada kelas bukan? Aku akan membawa surat keterangan Changmin besok siang."

"Kau jaga dia baik-baik. Bagaimana juga dia masih belum pulih, Uknow-ah" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Yunho berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun "aku tahu." Ucapnya singkat

Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sebelum Kyuhyun menutup pintu, dia berbisik pelan "Jangan sakiti dia lagi..." Dengan itu Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan pergi bersama Siwon.

Yunho kembali memperhatikan Changmin yang masih senantiasa tertidur dengan dengkuran halus. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Changmin seakan Changmin bisa menghilang jika terlepas darinya. Tubuh Yunho menegang ketika melihat dahi Changmin berkerut dan mengeluarkan erangan yang aneh. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari seperti dia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Yunho dengan sigap berdiri dan bersandar sembari mengelus pipi tembam Changmin dan bergumam kata-kata agar Changmin bisa tenang kembali.

 _"U...know..."_

"Aku disini Changmin-ah"

Tangan Changmin menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan pelan _"Hyung..."_

"Aku... Maafkan aku..."

Mata Changmin terbuka perlahan lalu menatap Yunho disebelahnya. Matanya berair ketika melihat tatapan lembut dari Yunho. Changmin menggumam lemah, hampir tidak bersuara tetapi Yunho tahu apa yang dia katakan. Yunho kecup punggung tangan Changmin dengan pelan.

"Aku sudah berjanji bukan? Aku akan selalu bersamamu walau dunia ini membenci mu. Membenci kita."

Air mata Changmin jatuh begitu saja ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Dia tahu Yunho pasti berbohong padanya tadi. Yunho mencintainya sama dengan dirinya yang juga mencintai Yunho. Biarpun hanya ilusi, Changmin ingin tinggal di ilusi ini. Asalkan dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Dia rela.

Sebuah tangan mengelus rambut Changmin dengan lembut dan suara Yunho benar-benar menghipnotisnya

"Tidurlah. Ketika kau terbangun nanti, aku akan disebelah mu"

Dengan itu Changmin kembali menutup matanya dan kembali tertidur

 **。**

 **。**

 **。**

 **TBC**

 **R &R **


End file.
